La Viuda De Mi Hermano
by Eurice
Summary: /Au.ItaHina/...El mayor de los Uchiha tendrá que acostumbrarse a vivir con la viuda de su hermano, y la heredera del clan Hyuga deberá acostumbrarse al pasado de su cuñado... ¿Que saldrá de esta relación?
1. Chapter 1

_**La viuda de mi hermano**_

**Cap 1 : _El poema de la Lluvia triste_**

**Por: Medea of Scorpion**

_Se despertó a medianoche a mirar  
si el reflejo del agua podía encontrar  
aquella risa que un día mudó_

_y, por segunda piel, de soledad se vistió._

Hinata miro por ultima vez la tumba de su amado,_ Sasuke, _pronuncio por ultima vez, ahora que veía su tumba, sentía la muerte de este, pero para ella seguía vivo, como siempre,_ por que tubo que ser así,_ su voz sonó como una brisa helada, y por esta vez, dejo que gotas cristalinas, surcaran sus ojos, dejo que la oscuridad la envolviera, y se permitió caer de rodillas al lodo, echo por la lluvia que caía.

Detrás de ella se sentía la voz de su amiga, que lloraba desconsolada por la muerte del hombre que amo con locura, pero jamás fue correspondida la pelirosa _Sakura..._

La Hyuga recordó con nostalgia la forma en que se habían conocido ella y su reciente muerto esposo, una lagrima volvió a caer, los recuerdos que antes eran agradables, ahora eran amargos y la ahogaban igual que la lluvia que caía ...

Flash Back 

La Hyuga caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de los vieja biblioteca Tokio, donde ejercía su nuevo trabajo, llevaba una semana, todo había sido perfecto, la gente la trataba con respeto, y estaba contenta, por haber logrado independizarse de su familia, el trabajo era agradable, y siempre la dejaban llevarse uno que otro libro para estudiar, pero ese día había sido totalmente desagradable, había confundido los libros, el teléfono no paraba de sonar, y no bastando con eso, a un universitario se le había ocurrido derramar café sobre una valiosa enciclopedia, y eso seria descontado de su sueldo, por dejar a alguien comer en el recinto..

Estaba cansada, llevaba una pila de libros sobre sus brazos, seguramente seria día de pruebas, por que el lugar estaba lleno de universitarios.

No iva viendo donde caminaba, de pronto sintió que choco con algo...

-Podrías tener mas cuidado- el frió tono de la vos la asusto, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos negros, pero su corazón se paralizo-me sorprende que contraten en este lugar a gente tan inadecuada-hablo de pronto el joven, la Hyuga no se podía sentir mas humillada, vas a ayudar a pararme por lo menos, pobres libros deben haber quedado arruinados con tu peso, el pelinegro se paro, dispuesto a irse, pero Hyuga no lo iva a dejar escapar, podría ser muy retraída y tímida, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla de ese modo, tomando lo primero que encontró, una gruesa enciclopedia, se la tiro a la cabeza, se paro digna, sabiendo que por eso la despedirían, pero no iva a pedir disculpa por lo ocurrido.

Atrás un sorprendido Sasuke, miraba como se iva la bibliotecaria, la pareció en ese momento una mujer con coraje, quizás molestarla seria un pasatiempo favorito

End of Flash Back 

Porque, porque, se volvía a decir una y otra vez, miro hacia el cielo buscando respuesta, _Por que me dejaste, _volvió a decir, recordó de pronto que ella era 2 años mayor que el, pero a el no le había importado, había echo de todo para conquistarla, y lo había conseguido, ganándose su _corazón_...

_Buscó respuesta en aire,_

_Mientras el mar la arropó._

_Pidió ayuda a su estrella,_

_Que le abandonó_

_Pues olvidó llorar._

Levanto su mirada y su corazón se paralizo- no puede ser- pronuncio, ay estaba , o el cansancio le estaba jugando, una mala pasada, era el, eral, lo observo detenidamente, era idéntico a el, de no ser por que en vez de tener los ojos negros, este tenia los ojos de un color rubí, que quemaban como el fuego.

El sujeto levanto la mirada al sentirse observado, frunció el ceño a ver quien lo miraba, sus ojos se abrieron no era otra que la esposa de su hermano menor, una atractiva mujer, de un cabello negro con visos violeta y unos ojos casi transparentes, su mirada era tímida, desvió su mirada, estaba casi seguro que si seguía hay el Clan Uchiha lo echaría.

La Hyuga vio como el hombre se iva, lo siguió, tenia que preguntarle quien era, comenzó a caminar unos pasos atrás de el, de pronto e se volteo, la Hyuga iva a hablar, pero inesperadamente el puso un dedo sobre sus labios, produciéndole un frió escalofrió por el contacto a la Hyuga...

-No digas que estuve aquí ,tu no me viste- e igual como la lluvia había dejado de caer el se fue, dejando a una estupefacta Hinata, y ahora mas que nunca quería saber quien era el.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por fin se permitió llorar sola, sentía su cuerpo pesado, y los recuerdos eran doloroso, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, Sasuke la hubiera retado si la hubiera visto en ese estado, le hubiera dicho que la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha debería ser mas honorable, y luego la hubiera besado con ternura, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que se olvidara de sus problemas...pero sabia que llorar en ese momento le serviría para amortiguar el dolor de su pena...

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_Deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti, _

_Es sudar la angustia que te llena,_

_Es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi llego a su oficina, cansado ya de todo, recordó que después de ese echo, el lo había seguido apoyando, _Sasuke,_ su hermano menor, era al ser que mas amaba, recordó que la ultima vez que Sasuke lo había llamado, era para decirle que estaba enamorado de una mujer dos años mayor que el, que era tímida y terca, pero a pesar de las circunstancias la amaba, Itachi se había sorprendido, conociendo el carácter promiscuo de su hermano, creyó que se iva a casar con una mujer mas libertina, pero su hermano lo había sorprendió con la repentina noticia, y para aumentar la alegría de su hermano menor, el clan la había aceptado, por que Hinata no era ni mas ni menos que la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Cierra los ojos, abre el corazón 

_Y aprende a ver cono los ojos del alma-ella oyó-._

_Le hablaba el viento, le hablaba una flor,_

_Con la cadencia que tiene un susurro de amor._

Itachi despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir el sonido de su celular, lo levanto con pereza, esperando que fuera algo importante...

Moshi ,Moshi, soy el abogado de Uchiha-san, Lee Rock, necesito que nos encontremos en mi despacho, para tratar el asunto del testamento de su oni-san, el lugar y la hora del encuentro se le serán enviado por fax.

Itachi escucho como cortaban, que persona mas descortés pensó, aunque le sorprendió que el estuviera que estar cuando se leyera el testamento, porque, acaso su hermano había dejado algo para el, negó con la cabeza, quizás solo fuera el protocolo de ese tipo de reuniones, pensó otra vez en su hermano, había comenzado a disfrutar realmente su vida, y Kami le arrebataba la vida, dejo que por primera vez, sus ojos rubí, soltaran lagrimas, llenas de dolor y ira, el se sentía igual que su cuñada, a los dos le habían arrebatado algo importante en su vida, el paraguas donde refugiarse después de la tormenta...

Deja salir los fantasma 

_Que amargan besos y dan,_

_A cambio de tus silencios,_

_Acopio de ansiedad,_

_Mutilada Paz._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La Hyuga se desplomo en el sillón, no estaba de ánimos de ir a esa reunión pero conociendo la personalidad de su difunto marido el hubiera querido que asistiera, miro el departamento donde se supone viviría con su marido, compartirían historias, tendrían a sus ojos, en navidad harina el árbol, y consumarían su amor, la Hyuga se sonrojo, pero ni siquiera a eso habían llegado, recordó, que después de casarse el la había dejado en la cama ,comenzad a besara llevándola al punto máximo de su excitación, pero el teléfono había comenzado a sonar, y eso los sorprendió nadie sabia su teléfono, el Uchiha había respondió, se había puesto pálido y le había pedido que lo esperara, la había besado apasionadamente y luego se había ido no sin antes decirle que todo iva a estar bien, pero después de eso nada fue bueno...

La Hyuga escucho que tocaban la puerta, fue a abrir, y a y estaba el su primo, quien la abrazo con fuerza...

-Lo siento-había dicho el mientras la abrazaba

-Lo se-contesto ella entre sollozos, e igual que antes las lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos,

-Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí contigo-dijo su primo

-Lo se, arigatou, Neji-niisan-y ay se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, consolando sus penas

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_Deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_Es sudar la angustia que te llena,_

_Es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz._

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_Deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_Es sudar al angustia que te llena_

_¡Escucha, soy Gai!_

_¡No castres tu rabia!_

_¡Que tu alma escupa el dolor!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi miro molesto otra vez el reloj, ya había pasado una hora desde el encuentro y según Lee-san no podrían leer el testamento hasta que llegara la mujer de su hermano, bufo molesto, es que una mujer no podía ser tan impuntual, hubiera preferido quedarse en su oficina, arreglando las cosas de su trabajo, pero ay estaba muriéndose por dentro, y por fuera tan frió como el hielo...

De pronto la Hyuga entro al despecha con la respiración entrecortada, había tenido que corre, ya que se había quedado dormida, y Neji no la había despertado, se había olvidado sacarse el traje de luto que lo único que hacia era recordarle la muerte de su amado.

De pronto se sintió observada, miro de donde era proveniente esa mirada y se encontró con la misma mirada rubí de la mañana que la había dejado petrificada.

-Ahora que la esposa y hermano mayor de Sasuke-sama están aquí podemos comenzar-.

-Itachi-san- pronuncio Hinata , y sus ojos no se pudieron desviar del sujeto en toda la reunión, al saber quien estaba a su lado, su cuerpo se petrifico

_Que llueva tristeza al llorar,_

_Y que sacie la amargura su sed,_

_Las lagrimas son el jabón_

_Que limpia de penas tu piel_

_Llorar es purgar la pena,_

_Deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti,_

_Es sudar la angustia que te llena_

_Es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz._

_**0oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Espero Que les aya gustado el fic, no se preocupen no pienso dejar de lado Maestro del amor, aunque este fics es un poco mas triste pero espero q les guste**_

_**Onegai dejen reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

_La viuda de mi hermano_

Cap 2: Take me away

Por: Medea of Scripio

_cannot find a way to describe it  
It´s there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do..._

_No puedo encontrar una forma de describirlo  
Está ahí dentro; todo lo que hago es esconderlo  
Desearía que simplemente desapareciera  
Qué harías, si supieras  
Qué harías_

Hinata miro al sujeto que estaba afrente suyo, lee-san había terminado de hablar y todo que dijo fue como un balde agua fría para ella, miro nuevamente de reojo a Uchiha-san pero a este no parecía ni siquiera sorprenderle lo que acababa de decir Lee-san

**Flash Back**

Bueno ahora que los dos heredero del testamento se encuentran aquí, podemos comenzar-dijo el abogado de Sasuke, un joven que no llegaba a los 30 de edad, con espejas cejas y unos ojos muy singulares, Lee-san-Con la recientes muerte de Uchiha- sama, el a dejado dicho que se lea su testamento solo al frente de las dos personas presentes.-Lee carraspero un poco, como sabiendo que lo que venia no iva a ser muy agradable para los ahí presente-Proceder a leer el testamento-Lee saco una carta que se encontraba en su escritorio, donde se notaba claramente la letra elegante y fina de Sasuke comenzó a leer

(perdonen por darle tanta vueltas al asunto)

_Queridos Itachi-kun y Hinata-chan:_

_Con respecto a mi reciente muerte, que se que les debe haber afectado mucho, sobre todo a mi querida esposa Hinata, me e adelantado a los hechos, procurando el bienestar de su futuro, esta ultima esta a punto de entrar a la universidad, dejo como su progenitor a Itachi-san, y ruego a este que conviva con ella, hasta que esta se reestabilice de mi muerte, además dejo como heredero de la empresa Uchiha, al siguiente hombre que se despose con Hinata, y mientas tanto dejo al mando de la compañía a mi hermano Itachi Uchiha espero que mis deseos sena cumplidos. Uchiha Sasuke._

**End of Flash Back**

Hinata miro a Lee-san

-Lee-san, esto me pareces mas una carta que un testamento-dijo Hinata intentando no hacer valido lo antes dicho

-A juzgar por la forma en que hacia las cosas Uchiha-san-dijo Itachi mirando despectivamente a Hinata-ese es su testamento, no deberías poner a prueba la credibilidad de esa carta Hyuga-san

Hinata se sonrojo, al parecer Uchiha-san era muy astuto y se había dado cuenta enseguida de sus intenciones, miro para otro lado ofuscada, evitando encontrarse con esa mirada color rubí que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Lee volvió a carraspear llamando la atención y rompiendo con la atmósfera tensa del momento

-Hyuga-sama esto es para usted-y en el acto Lee le entrego un sobre a Hinata-Uchiha-sama pidió que lo leyera una semana después de que conviviera con Itachi-san.

En ese momento los dos herederos se pararon, gracias a Sasuke su futuro había cambiado drásticamente, no sabían si para _mal _o para _bien_ ...

-Crees que esta bien lo que esta haciendo, terminara odiándolo, en ves de extrañarlo-dijo Lee a la sombra que se encontraba a su lado.

-Téngalo por seguro que nos vamos a entretener mucho con estos dos-en ese momento la sombra rió maquiavélicamente y en ese momento Lee pensó que su jefe no cambiaria, ni siquiera después de muerto.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can´t handle this confusion  
I´m unable; come and take me away_

_Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
Todos mis pensamientos me llevan a ti  
Atrás hacía lo que nunca se dijo  
Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza  
No puedo controlar esta confusión  
No soy capaz; ven y llévame_

La pelirosa miro al muchacho a su lado, donde antes había una sonrisa , ahora solo había soledad, lo ojos color zafiro de Uzumaki, ahora eran sombríos, parecía a ver envejecido, ella lo sentía, no era la única que había sufrido, Naruto había perdido algo mas valioso, el único ser que comprendía su soledad, su rival su amigo, su _hermano_...

Ella debía ser fuerte, estaba segura que Hinata-chan debía estar peor que ella, pero como soportarlo, si todavía no siquiera procesaba que el estaba muerto.

De pronto sintió un contacto cálido, era el rubio, que busco refugio y calor en sus brazos, y ella volvió a desmoronarse

-¿por qué, porque el y no yo?¡ Dios mío! Recién estaba comenzando a disfrutar su vida ¡ lo tenia todo!.- Naruto comenzó a sollozar.

-Las cosas estaba predestinadas así Naruto, no se puede hacer nada, sabes muy bien que todo tiene un ciclo y todo lo que nace muere-dijo Sakura evitando llorar.

-¡Por favor Sakura-chan, no utilices la filosofía conmigo, porque yo se muy bien que tu sufres igual que yo por dentro!-Naruto levanto la cara para ver que de esas dos esmeraldas estaba saliendo gotitas cristalinas que reflejaban el dolor de Sakura, y se dio cuenta, que la única razón que había tenido para no llorar era _el_.

-¡Yo también sufro!-grito Sakura-pero no me puedo desmoronar, porque tengo que enfrentar las cosas, además...estoy segura que el no lo hubiera querido así, el hubiera querido que lo tuviéramos como un lindo recuerdo...

-gomen Sakura-chan, creo que e sido muy egoísta al ponerme a llorar-esta vez fue la pelirosa quien abrazo fuertemente a su amigo, en ese momento no necesitaban peleas solo consuelo.

Hinata levanto la mirada, hace 5 minutos que estaba en ese café y el ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarle, después de que salieron de la oficina de Lee-san, el la había tomado del brazo, y la había llevado hasta un café cercano, con la excusa de que necesitaban hablar sobre lo leído en el testamento, pero no habían hablado nada lo único que había echo el era analizarla con la mirada, de pronto el morocho hizo un movimiento, saco una cajetilla de cigarros, lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo arrogantemente, Hinata levanto la mirada y se avergonzó con esa escena, debía aceptar que Itachi era mucho mas atractivo que Sasuke, Sasuke era lo que llamarían un hombre bonito, ya que sus facciones todavía parecían las de un niño, en cambio Itachi era mucho mas masculino, negó con la cabeza sintiéndose una traidora y _hentai..._

Itachi observo a la mujer que estaba afrente suyo, debía aceptar que era bonita, tenia una cascada de pelo liso que le llegaba hasta los hombro, de un negro oscuro con reflejos violeta. Una piel que se parecía a la nieve, y un par de ojos casi transparentes, que demostraban una inocencia genuina y también una profunda tristeza...

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don´t want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don´t think you´d understand  
Cause no one understands_

_Me siento como si estuviera sola  
Necesito salir de esto sola  
Mis palabras son frías, no quiero que te hieran  
Si te enseño, no creo que entendieras  
Porque nadie entiende_

-Hyuga-san, comience a arreglar sus cosas desde ya, mañana la pasare a buscar, para que comience a vivir en mi casa.

Hinata levanto la mirada, mas parecía una orden, y sacando su espíritu terco, Hinata se negó a aceptar lo que decía Itachi.

-Uchiha-san, creo que lo mas conveniente es que yo siga viviendo en mi casa, no quiero ser una carga ni para usted ni para _nadie-_Hinata dijo esto ultimo con un dejo de tristeza recordando una parte de su pasado que no quería revivir .

Itachi miro con enojo a Hinata, estaba acostumbrado a que cuando decía algo esto se cumplía, no por nada había llegado hasta donde estaba, sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Acaso no piensas cumplir los últimos deseos de Sasuke-san?-Hinata sintió deseos de llorar hasta ese momento solo había pensado en ella, no en los deseos de Sasuke, y nuevamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir ese sentimiento rompió a llorar.

Itachi miro a Hinata sabiendo que el era el causante de ese dolor, levanto el rostro de la chica con sus manos, sintiendo por primera vez el suave contacto de su piel, una piel como la seda, limpio las lagrimas de esto con una ternura infinita, este contacto hizo que la Hyuga se estremeciera, Itachi, bajo su mano, sintiendo que lo que había echo no estaba nada de bien, se había dejado llevar por un impulso.

-Tiene razón Uchiha-san, cumpliré los deseos de mi Sasuke, y viviré cuanto sea necesario con usted-dijo la Hyuga levemente sonriendo, luego sus ojos tomaron una decisión que Itachi le impresiono pero al mismo tiempo le agrado-pero sepa usted que no permitiré que usted pague mis gastos, y yo lo ayudare con los gastos domestico de su casa, mientras viva en ella.

Itachi abrió los ojos enojado, pensando que luego aria cambiar de parecer a su testaruda cuñada.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can´t handle this confusion  
I´m unable; come and take me away_

_Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
Todos mis pensamientos me llevan a ti  
Atrás hacía lo que nunca se dijo  
Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza  
No puedo controlar esta confusión  
No soy capaz; ven y llévame_

_  
I´m going nowhere (on and on and)  
I´m getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I´m going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

_No voy a ningún sitio  
Llego a ningún sitio  
Llévame  
No voy a ningún sitio_

Sakura intento con cuidado, moverse del lugar donde estaba, Naruto se había quedado dormido luego de su abrazo, de pronto sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta, se pregunto quien seria, era raro recibir visitas después de ocurrido.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se sorprendió mas de ver tras la puerta un hombre que jamás había visto en sus vidas, con unas cejas muy anchas y unos ojos singulares que la miraban con admiración.

-¿Qué necesita?- pregunto ásperamente Sakura sacando de su ensueño a Lee.

La se aclaro la garganta recordando haber escuchado decir a su jefe, que Sakura era una mujer atractiva., la mujer mas atractiva que conocía-pero que aun así encontraba mucho mas bonita y angelical a Hinata-.

-Usted es Haruno-san?-pregunto Lee embobado con las facciones femenina de Sakura.

-Hai-contesto Sakura extrañada.

-Uchiha-sama me pidió que le entregara esto en persona, ya que necesita que le haga un favor.

Sakura levanto la mirada confundida, el joven hablaba de Sasuke-kun como si no hubiera muerto, además cual era el favor, y que contenía lo que le tenían que entregar.

-A disculpe mi falta de educación -dijo Lee sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura-Mi nombre es Rock Lee, el abogado de Uchiha-sama, un gusto en conocerla.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can´t handle this confusion  
I´m unable; come and take me away_

_Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
Todos mis pensamientos me llevan a ti  
Atrás hacía lo que nunca se dijo  
Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza  
No puedo controlar esta confusión  
No soy capaz; ven y llévame_

_Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away_

_  
Llévame  
Llévame  
Llévame  
Llévame_

_**Lamento mucho la demora, es que últimamente e estado muy ocupada y no e tenido tiempo, pero intentare escribir mas rápido, Jaja, y hacerme un tiempo**_

_**Bueno ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

_Amaya Erizawa **a mi también me causa pena la historia, pero espero que te guste, con el tiempo se va a ir haciendo mas alegre, y si me preemití hacer llorar a Itachi, en mi historia es mas abierto, je, espero tus comentarios**_

_**Lari-ho...:Muchas gracias por considerar bueno mi fics, espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por tu reviews.**_

_**Ron Tsuki: disculpa por la demora, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que se a de tu grado este capitulo, gracias por tus reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, lamento no haber subido antes este capitulo, e estado muy ocupada, porque e tenido que subir mis notas, jeje, Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo!

_**Significado de palabras**_

_**Imōto: hermana menor**_

_**Ani: hermana menor**_

_**Etsuko: niña celestial**_

**_Chika: sabiduría_**

_**Obāsan: abuela**_

_**Okusan: esposa**_

_**Yayoi: primavera**_

_**Konban wa: Buenas noches**_

_**Tabun: quiza pero sarcasticamente**_

_**Haha: forma informal de decir mama**_

_**Yuri: Lirio**_

_**Gita: Guitarra**_

_**Ah soledad, mi vieja y sola compañera,¡Salud!**_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

_**La Viuda de mi hermano**_

Capitulo 3:El lugar a donde pertenezco

_**(Cuando esto empezó) yo no tuve nada para decir**_

_**y conseguí perderme en el vació interior de me**_

_**(estuve confundida)**_

Hinata Volvió a sonreír una vez mas, entretenida con la conversación de su amiga Tenten Uboshita, su mejor amiga, quien hacia de todo para mantenerla contenta y distraída..

-Y dime como es?-pregunto Tenten

Hinata dudo en contestar.

-Tiene un gran parecido con Sasuke, pero sus facciones son mas masculina y sus ojos son color rubí-

-Mmm, Hinata-chan tienes mucha suerte-contesto esta

-¿por qué?-pregunto esta confundida.

-Por lo que me has contado seguramente Itachi también debe haber sufrido por la perdida de Sasuke-san , debes saber que la mejor forma de curar a un corazón herido es que este junto a otro que este igual a el..A lo que me refiero es que una persona que esta pasan lo mismo que tu comprende mas tus penas ¿No lo crees?-.

Hinata se demoro en contestar-Tienes razón como siempre Tenten-chan.-.

Hinata se dijo que iva a intentar en hacer lo posible por confiar en el Itachi, pues seguramente el sufría de la misma forma que ella. No debía seguirse atormentando mas, sabia que la gente que estaba a su alrededor estaba muy preocupada por ella., Tenten, su primo Neji, sus compañeros de clase Shino y Kiba quienes la habían llamado hace poco .Todavía no entienda porque ella debía perderlo, debía ser fuerte, unas lagrimas volvieron a salir de la ojiblanca, mezclada con un profundo dolor pero también con una firme decisión.

De pronto escucho que tocaba la puerta. Con pereza se paro y dejo de empacar, se paro, se miro al espejo y se dirigió hacia la puerta..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**y yo permito todo eso fuera para encontrar **_

_**que no soy la única persona con esas cosas en mente**_

_**(dentro de mi)**_

Itachi se encontró de pronto con un menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, de una espesa cabellera negra azulada, la criatura comenzó a moverse y levanto la cabeza, y Itachi se encontró de pronto con un par de ojos rubí, que mostraban una infinita tristeza.

-Imōto- dijo Itachi sorprendido.

- Imōto - contesto la niña apenada.-Lamento haber llegado a esta hora Chika- obāsan me dijo que mi oni-san había muerto. También me contó que su okusan va a venir a vivir contigo, tengo muchos deseos de conocerla.

-Etsuko-chan, ¿alguien sabe que te encuentras aquí?-.

-Acabo de llegar Hiroshima, la familia no se puede enterar de que vivo contigo, harían de todo para que volviera al clan Uchiha, mas ahora que soy la heredera y me obligarían a desposarme cosa que no quiero.

-Eres tan solo una niña, deberías volver, no quiero volver a tener problemas con el clan.-

-No soy una niña, tengo 16 años si no lo recuerdas-.

Itachi abrió los ojos asombrados, como pasaba el tiempo, tanto se había absorbido en si mismo?, ¿es que acaso al muerte de Sasuke era para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor?.De pronto se fijo en su hermana que tenia echo un puchero con su boca.

-Sigues siendo una niña después de todo-.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Pero que todos ellos pueden mirar el mundo revelado**_

_**que es la única cosa real que yo conseguí sacar para sentir**_

_**(no tuve nada para perder)**_

_**simplemente atrapada, vacía y solitaria**_

_**y la culpa es mía y la culpa es mía. **_

Observo la noche a su alrededor ya s estaba oscureciendo, acababa de hablar con Hinata, y se había quedado complacida por su mejora, sabia que le costaría superarlo, pero Hinata era fuerte no por nada había soportado todo eso en el _pasado._

Observo todo el lugar con sus ojos almendrados, una hermosa pastelería de una baldosa azul, adentro había unas hermosa mesas blancas igualmente fuera, y la entrada era decorada por hermosos jazmines y Lirios que había plantado su madre, la tienda se llamaba _Yayoi_ ya que siempre parecía que la primavera se estancaba ahí.

Hace 2 años que sus padre habían muerto en un accidente que le pasaba a todos el mundo, pero tubo que pasarle a sus padres, venían de vuelta de una fiesta y un camionero ebrio choco contra su auto el resultado fue que su madre murió al instante y su padre permaneció 4 meses en coma pero luego murió.

De no haber sido por Lee y Neji sus dos grandes amigos no lo hubiera podido superar, recordó que estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de este ultimo , la castaña se había confesado pero Neji la rechazo diciéndole que solo la veía como amiga. Tiempo después conocio de parte de Neji a la tímida Hinata, y descubrió que dentro de ella se encontraba una mujer de fuerte carácter y un doloroso pasado, se hicieron amigas al poco tiempo al sentirse identificadas con su pasado doloroso .Hinata estudiaba Diseños de interiores y ella se esforzaba por sacar adelante la pastelería de sus padres, y mientras tanto su amistad tomaba fuerzas cada día mas.

De pronto fue sacada de su ensueño al escucha como la campañilla que estaba en la puerta avisaba que entraba un cliente.

-Konban wa-.saludo la castaña sonriente.

El extraño hombre pareció no tomarla en cuenta miro de forma despectiva la pastelería, esto molesto a la morocha, no era quien para ignorarla ese sujeto que estaba ahí, tan extraño, Tenten lo observo con la mirada, llevaba unos lentes negros que tapaban sus ojos, y una chaqueta que le tapaba hasta la nariz dándole una aire mas misterioso.

-¿ Desea la castaña mas áspera esta vez

-_Tabun- _contesto este despreocupado, Tenten se enfado por el sarcasmo del cliente

-tenemos una gran variedad de ...-.

-deme un pastel de ciruela, con eso esta bien-.

Tenten le envolvió el pastel y se lo entrego, el pago y se fue. Tenten corrió tras de el,.

-¡Espere se a olvidado del vuelto!-.el chico paro, de pronto.-Tome-.

El joven misterioso tomo el dinero rozándole la mano , al instante Tenten sintió una descarga eléctrica .

-por cierto para la próxima vez llámeme Shino no _oiga-_.

La castaña se sonrojo por su imprudencia y vio como el alto hombre se iva

A si que_ Shino _pensó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata volvió a mirar al muchacho que se encontraba afrente suyo.

-Hinata te admiro tu pareces haber superado su muerte.

Hinta analizo a su amigo, su primer amigo el hombre que antes irradiaba luz parecía hundirse en si mismo. Esos ojos azules apagados, ya no estaba vivos. Hinata sintió que se le comprimía el corazón.

Se levanto resuelta a arreglar esta situación. Naruto vio como su amiga se acercaba con gesto enojado, un choque de su mano con su cara le hizo volver a la realidad.

_**Pero que todos ellos pueden mirar el mundo revelado**_

_**que es la única cosa real que yo conseguí sacar para sentir**_

_**(no tuve nada para perder)**_

_**simplemente atrapado, vació y solitario**_

_**y la culpa es mía y la culpa es mía.**_

De pronto sintió que Hinata comenzaba a moverlos para todos lados golpearlo, la miro a los ojos a ver que se proponía.

-¿Pero...Hina..ta que te pasa?-pregunto Naruto asustado por la reacción de su siempre tranquila amiga de la infancia.

-Devuélvemelo!-y Naruto comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amiga

_**Flash Back**_

Hinata lloraba desconsolada, se la habían arrebatado, el la había alejado, no la había dejado que estuviera a su lado y el y su hermana se comportaban como si no pasara nada, ella era la única que la comprendía en esa casa, vio el agua cristalina, que pasaba al frente de sus ojos, sus ojos sin vida...

-¿Por qué _haha, _porque te fuiste?-.

Hinata sintió como alguien se acercaba , vio sobre sus hombros de quien se trataba.

-Uzumaki-san, se puede saber que quiere?-.un certero golpe llego en la cabeza de Hinata, haciéndola enojar como muy pocas veces-.¿ pero que te pasa?

-Devuélvemela!-grito Naruto rompiendo la armonía de el lugar.

-que te devuelva que!?-pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-¡ a mi amiga, a la que sonríe aunque todo va mal, una de las pocas personas que me trata con cariño devuélvemela!-volvió a repetir-.

¡tu no sabes como me siento, tu no perdiste a tu madre, y no es lo mismo haberla tenido que perderla que jamás haberla tenido!-.Hinata se tapo la boca por suyas palabras maldiciéndose en silencio al ver esos ojos color zafiros llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿ se te olvida que Yuri-nechan fue como una madre para mi?¿qué yo también lamento su perdida?¿qué tu abuela y los criados de tu casa también sufren por la perdida de mujer tan maravillosa?-.de los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a salir gotas cristalinas y abrazo fuertemente a Naruto al darse cuenta, que no estaba sola que alguien mas comparta su dolor.

_**Yo quiero remediarlo, quiero sentir,**_

_**consideró que nunca fue real**_

_**yo quiero permitirme dejar de sufrir **_

_**yo sentí así decie (borrar todo el dolor pues es pasado)**_

_**End flashs back**_

-¡lo siento se me olvidaba que tu también sufrías que no estaba solo, que tu las traes peor que yo, que tu la amabas, que era tu esposo, que recién estaba empezando a ser uno solo!-. Naruto respiro agitado por lo rapidez de su hablar, y Hinta dejo salir una sonrisa de sus rostro una pequeña sonrisa, pero después de todo una sonrisa.

De pronto se bajo avergonzada del pecho de Naruto, este sonrió al darse cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que salía de las mejillas de la Hyuga, de pronto vino a su cabeza una imagen de Hinata cuando pequeña, con esos ojos tímidos, las mejillas rojas, esos pequeños flequillos que se le escapaban de su chasquillas, sobresaliendo de su corta melena.

-no tienes porque avergonzarte por lo ocurrido Hinata, vine aquí pensando que me consolarías y me has terminado pegando, aunque demasiado fuerte diría yo.

Hinata se volvió a apenar.

-Lo hice porque parecías otro... y no me gustaba verte a si-.

-Lo se, aunque con razón Sasuke decía que no eras el ángel que representabas, que dentro de ti había todo una amazona, y que si estaba enojado contigo , ni se te ocurriera estar cerca de un libro u algo duro-.

Naruto comenzó a reír, y Hinata se sintió avergonzada pero a la vez feliz, Naruto era uno de los pocos que sabia tocar los recuerdos de Sasuke, como las mas dulce de las melodioas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura se acostó en su cama sintiéndose extrañada, jamás pensó que Sasuke le hubiera dejado eso a ella, su gitā, a ella, y una pequeña nota que decía, vuélvelos a juntar, vuelve a juntar al grupo tu y ella lo necesitan, y supuso enseguida a que se referían, a volver a unir a la banda Hokage, peor volver a encontrarlos a todo, además la extraña petición de que Hinata se uniera a la banda porque era una excelente violinista y tenia una voz maravillosa la había confundido.

No estaba segura de la petición de Sasuke pero sabia que tenia razón, y que debía cumplir su ultimo favor, y no podía negarse sobre todo porque le había dejado su gita.

Volvió a observar con sus esmeralda oda su habitación donde predominaba el color rosa, pensó en cambiar el color a algo mas oscuro y menos infantil.

_-No lo hagas...-._

Escucho una extraña voz, o había sido su imaginación, se dijo que había sido su imaginación esta vez cerro los ojos, pero antes de dormirse se le vino a su ,mente unos ojos negros y singulares.

Frunció el ceño, se estaba molestando demasiado por la extraña forma de comportarse de el, pero tenada mucha curiosidad de saber la verdad y sabia que la única manera de hacerlo, era ganándose su confianza.

_**Conseguí tener algo que decir esta noche.**_

_**No puedo creerlo yo no caigo correctamente**_

_**bajo mi fase (estuve confundido).**_

_**mirando por todas partes solo para encontrar**_

_**que no estaba a lo lejos, sino que me lo imagine.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata se despidió de Naruto en la puerta.

-me voy o si no Sakura-chan se puede enojar-.Naruto sonrió.

-No prefieres quedarte?-pregunto Hinata viendo la.

-soy lo bastante fuerte como para defenderme de unos simples delincuentes, además-añadió-voy a tomar un taxi.

Hizo par aun taxi que pasaba por su lado, peor antes de irse, se volvió hacia su amiga y la volvió abrazar.

-dile de mi parte al tal Itachi, que si no te cuida yo mismo lo golpeare-.Hinata sonrió por las palabras de su amigo y se volvió a entrar a la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto le pago al chofer y se bajo, subió las escaleras que lo llevarían al apartamento que compartía con su amiga.

Afuera de la puerta vio a una mujer, de una larga caballera naranja. Se acerco para comprobar quien era.

-¿disculpe busca a alguien?- la muchacha se dio vuelta y le sonrió se tiro a las brazos de Naruto besándole todo el rostro.-¿se puede saber quien es usted?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de tu prometida Sasame Fuma?-Naruto reconoció de pronto ese extraño acento eigo y esos enorme ojos cafés.

Y sus ojos zafiros se abrieron como platos, ahora entendía porque le trataba de prometido.

_**Yo estaré cambiando lejos**_

_**yo quiero remediarlo, quiero sentir, **_

_**considero que nunca fue real.**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata sintió que golpeaban la puerta contó hasta diez esperando que se fueran, vio el reloj de su repisa que marcaba las 2:00 de la tarde, había dormido mas de lo normal por haberse quedado hasta tarde empacando sus cosas, porque ese día tendría que irse a vivir a donde Itachi...

Un momento pensó Itachi había quedado en ir a buscarla, se levanto rápido olvidándose que llevaba su corta pijama, abrió la puerta apresurada y se encontró a un Itachi, vestido de una forma elegante, le pareció realmente sexy, pero luego noto que este todavía andaba de luto.

Levanto la mirad apara darse cuenta de que este la miraba intensamente y Hinata enrojeció, miro hacia fajo y se acordó que la noche anterior lo único que se había puesto para dormir fue una camisa sin mangas, y para bajó solo andaba con su ropa interior.

Miro para todos lados buscando una salvación, pero lo único que vio fue una muchacha que le llegaba hasta el hombro a Itachi iva agarrado del brazo de este posesivamente y no parecía muy contenta con la situación.

_**Yo quiero remediarlo, quiero sentir,**_

_**adonde pertenezco, yo quiero remediarlo, **_

_**quiero sentir, adonde pertenezco.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews realmente me alienta a escribir esta historia que tiene muy pocos lectores, no podré responder a sus reviews e estado falta de tiempo, e incluso pretendía subir este cap la próxima semana pero verán que e decido a subirla esta, xq mañana no puedo y ¿por qué?, ¡ mañana Medea esta de cumpleaños cumple 14 añitos!, sip, ojola que con el aso de los años también valla aumentando mi capacidad d escribir, ya que tengo una manera muy infantil de hacerlo.**_

_**¡ dejen reviews!**_

**_Amaya Erizawa: Gracias por tus reviews , y si esos dos van a vivir juntos ¿ un poco rara mi idea?, jeje, sobre lo de lo que le tenia que entregar ya sabes lo que es. Tarde o temprano sabremos porque Sasuke-kun pidió que le hiciera ese favor, y porque Rock lee habla de el como si siguiera vivo, bueno ¡gracias por haberme llamado Sango –chan antes todos me llamaban así, bueno, espero verla pronto x aquí._**

**_Rin Tsuki: No te preocupe si demoras en dejarme comentarios, mas que mal, yo entrego las historias a largo plazo y me demoro mucho en escribirlas, gracias pro apoyarme y por encontrarlo interesante, este capitulo no lo va a hacer tanto, quería que el centro de atención dejara de ser la muerte de Sasuke, y espero mucho tus reviews._**

**Escúchame tú ahora, cuando el amor como por negra magia de la mano izquierda cayó desde su cielo, cada vez más radiante, igual que lluvia de pájaros quemados, apaleado hasta el quebranto, y quebrantaron al fin todos sus huesos, por una diosa adversa y amarilla y tú, oh alma, considera o medita cuántas veces hemos pecado en vano contra nadie y una vez más aquí fuimos juzgados, una vez más, oh dios, en el banquillo de la infidelidad y las irreverencias.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**La viuda de mi hermano**_

_**Capitulo 4: Don´t speak1**_

Hinata levanto la vista horrorizada sus manos habían comenzado a sudar, y las miradas que le dirigían los morochos no la ayudaban en nada, la niña fruncía le ceño y el otro no dejaba de mirarla,.

Se concentro en guardar la calma, y los hizo pasar educadamente al apartamento luego corrió rapadamente a su habitación poniéndose unos pantalones gastado color caoba y una polera blanca con un ángel atrás y grabado su nombre en color violeta-regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Tenten-.

Salió de la habitación, a paso ligero y observo a los dos eran casi idénticos la única diferencia era que el color del cabello de la muchacha era negro azulado y sus ojos eran del mismo color rubí que de los de Itachi, era hermosa, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura era liso pero al final se partía quedando pequeñas ondulaciones, su piel era trigueña, su nariz respingada, sus pestañas espesas...

Movió la cabeza debía dejar de tener esas mala costumbre de quedarse observando a la gente por eso extraña cualidad , había tenido muchos malentendidos.

-¿ya desayunaron?-pregunto la Hyuga

La chica volvió a bajar la cara enojada, se dio cuenta entonces que su mirada enojada no iva dirigida havia ella mas bien a su hermano.

-Hyuga-san le presento a mi Imoto, Etsuko- Hinata abrió la ojos, con razón el parecido.

-Un gusto en conocerte Uchiha-san-. La niña frunció el ceño debido a tanta formalidad para con ella.

-Por favor solo dime Etsuko, soy menor que tu , y además vamos a vivir juntas.

Hinata abrió los ojos así que por lo menos no tendría que estar tan nerviosa con la presencia de Itachi y tendría una compañía.

-Etsuko, ta te dije que no se puede, debes volver al clan, es tu responsabilidad, además no creo que a tu padre le haría mucha gracia saber que estas viviendo conmigo-.

Hinata levanto la mirada dispuesta a opinar en la conversación

-Uchiha-san, lamento contradecirte pero no encuentro que lo que le esta pidiendo sea correcto, por experiencia propia, se que cuando no tienes intención de liderar un clan , es mejor que no lo hagas, además, Etsuko-chan, tienes sus razones, para pensar así.

Hinata sabia muy bien como debía estar sintiéndose Etsuko-chan, mas que mal a ella misma la habían obligado en su adolescencia a hacer cosas que iban contra sus prejuicios.

-Esta bien Etsuko-chan veo que has puesto a Hyuga-san de tu lado, te podrás quedar un mes, solo un mes.

Etsuko salto entonces de alegría, y abrazo a Hinata con sincero cariño.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, y entonces Etsuko soltó a Hinata avergonzada por su reacción, Hinata le sonrió dándole a entender que no se preocupar a por lo que había echo.

-La que debe avergonzares soy yo por haber salido escasa de ropa a recibirlos -Etsuko soltó una risita y Hinata entonces fue a recibir a quien seguramente seria su primo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto entrevió sus ojos levemente, su habitación era iluminada levemente por un rayo de luz que llegaba de su venta, su habitación no era grande pero si cómoda, se notaba su presencia, las paredes eran azules, su cama era de una plaza, y tenia un cubrecama color naranja, como círculos azules, al lado de esta, había una cómoda color caoba, donde se podían ver tres cosas,.

Un portarretrato donde salía el, con una gabardina color naranja de cuello alto y blanco, con pequeñas marcas azules en ambos hombros y en su cabeza un cintillo azul, con una placa, donde salía un símbolo que comenzaba en línea recta, pero luego comenzaba a dar vueltas hasta terminar en el centro, pero en un extremo del círculo, sobresalía un pico, como el de una ave.

A su lado estaba la pelirosa, que en esos tiempos era el centro de todos sus pensamientos, llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa, el color favorito de la niña, que en los extremos de la falda contenía franjas blancas y al medio de esta un circulo blanco sin centro, pero su vestido se entreabría en los extremos de sus blancas piernas, dando paso a unas calzas color negro, que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, y en su cabeza el mismo cintillo que su compañero de la derecha.

Arriba de estos se podía ver a su profesor, Kakashi, un hombre de cabellos plateados, lo extraño de el era que llevaba un ojo tapado mediante al mismo cintillo que sus alumnos.

Y al lado de la pelirosa se encontraba _Sasuke _con una camisa de cuello alto de mangas corta, color azul, estaba de brazos cruzado, y tenia un enfrentamiento de miradas con Naruto, llevando en su cabeza el mismo cintillo que los demás.

Al lado otro portarretrato, pero en este salía junto a una pequeña de cabellos negros con un toque violeta, sus ojos casi blancos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y una tímida sonrisa, junto a ella se veía a Naruto los dos tenían en ese tiempo 7 años, aunque ya desde hace muchas mas tiempo eran amigos.

Y un collar color celeste.

Sintió de pronto una respiración sobre su oreja, un perfume femenino, y unas piernas delgadas que se entrelazaban con las suyas, ayer había dormido con ella(solo eso xD)

No la podía dejar en un sillón, la chica pareció balbucear algo intendible, Naruto se volteo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al ver que como pijama solo llevaba, una polera ancha suya, que le quedaba lo bastante larga para taparle su muslo, pero no así sus largas piernas delgadas y trigueñas.

Su cabello naranja le caía levemente en su rostro , ya no llevaba ese extraño moño en la cabeza, y se veía muchos mas angelical. Era atractiva debía decirlo, pero solo eso, sabia que esa noche había cometido grandes _errores_, pero ese había sido el más grande de todos.

La chica comenzó a abrir sus párpados, sus ojos denotaron emoción al verse observado por su prometido.

-Hola- dijo esta en tono soñoliento.

-Hola dijo el rubio incomodo.

Se paro de la cama, lo que menos quería era darle falsas esperanzas, ya le había hecho demasiado daño. La chica suspiro tristemente, la mirada que le había dirigido, hace un rato era solo de arrepentimiento, y lastima nadas más que eso. Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos castaños. Pero no se lo permitiría, tenía dignidad.

-Naruto...

-Uhmm.

_You and me/ Tú y yo_

_We used to be together/ Solíamos estar juntos._

-No me pienso casar contigo- contesto la pelinaranja.

-Como así?- Naruto fruncía el ceño más de lo acostumbrada lo que asusto a Sasame, pero no iva a dejarse vencer

-No me pienso casar con un hombre que siempre me mirara como una buena amiga-dijo Sasame .

-Es tu honor el que esta en juego- contesto Naruto.

-Tu honor o el mío Uzumaki-san?- contesto Sasame lo más fría que pudo

Naruto se sobresalto estaba acostumbrada a las palabras dulces de esa mujer, pero a la mujer que veía ahora no tenía nada que ver con la que había conocido, habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos, pero el siempre estuvo consiente de lo que ella sentía por el, sabía que le guardaba un profundo amor, pero a pesar de su continuo rechazo, esta siempre se había comportado de forma cariñosa.

Es que acaso a la mujer que el creía conocer no era más que un simple _espejismo._

_Everyday together always / Todos los días siempre juntos_

-Sasame, sabes que si me caso contigo, es para que no tengas que escuchar los prejuicios de tu familia-.

-Uzumaki-san, no tienes porque preocuparte, ni siquiera te tendrás que hacer cargo de _él _, Shinji , un buen amigo, me ofreció casarse conmigo, por el profundo cariño que sentía por mi-Sasame se mordió el labio, eran pocas veces la que mentía, por suerte Naruto estaba dado vuelta, y no podría darse cuenta de que mentía.

-¡Acaso, piensas negarme el derecho de criar a mi hijo!-Naruto estaba enfurecido, su cara había tomado un matiz que Sasame jamás había visto.

-No quise decir eso , lo siento dijo Sasame bajando la cabeza.

-Y entonces- dijo este un poco mas relajado.

-Que estés esperando un hijo conmigo, no quiere decir, que te tengas que casar conmigo, además ya te lo dije, no pienso casarme con alguien que no me ama...

-¡Pero tu no lo amas a el tampoco!- grito enfurecido Naruto.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda llegar a amarlo!- ahora había sido Sasame la que había levantado la voz.

Naruto enfureció más a aun al imaginarse a Sasame en brazos de otro, amando a otro yaciendo con otro...

_Una voz oculta le dijo a Naruto que eso no podía ser._

-¡Tu te casas conmigo!- grito Naruto dando un portazo a la puerta y dejando a una Sasame asombrada.

_La pelinaranja ya no sabía si se había enamorado de un joven infantil siempre alegre o de un monstruo posesivo...y celoso._

_I really feel / De verdad que siento_

_That I´m losing my best friend/ Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura levanto la mirada al ver salir de su habitación, a Naruto mas enojado que de costumbre.

-Naruto que te paso?-pregunto la pelirosa

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan extraña?- soltó Naruto enojado.

Sakura levanto los hombros no sabiendo que responderle, Naruto dio un bufido y entro al baño dando un portazo nuevamente.

Sakura entonces escucho abrirse la puerta de la habitación del rubio, de donde salió una muchachita, de unos 18 años vestida solo con una polera larga de Naruto, la pelirosa se sonrojo, Naruto, jamás llevaba a mujeres al apartamento, para saciar sus _necesidades, _pero con esta muchachita parecía diferente.

-Me pasa mi bolso por favor-

Sakura, vio entonces un gran bolso color crema que estaba al lado del sillón , se lo entrego, con demasiado esfuerzo, pues el bolso estaba demasiado pesado.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sasame.

Y la joven volvió a entrar a la habitación , dejando a Sakura sin entender la situación. Volvió a morder su pan, hoy tenía demasiado trabajo por delante, volver a unir al grupo Konoha, y lo primero que debía hacer era buscar al _bajista._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, el enfrenamiento de mirada entere Neji e Itachi. El ambiente se rompió cuando se abrió la puerta del baño.

Etsuko abrió los ojos y apunto hacia el morocho , quien pareció no entender nada.

-¿Quién es el Hinata-san?-pregunto Etsuko curiosa.

-Mi primo Neji Hyuga- contesto la ojiblanca

Etsuko se dirigió esta vez a su hermano

-Itachi-san me puedo casar con el?

Nadie hablo, los dos Hyugas no procesaban lo dicho, Hinata estaba demasiado asombrada, y el morocho demasiado avergonzado.

-pregúntale tu- dijo Itachi de lo mas calmado.

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros divertida con la situación.

-Etsuko-chan, por lo que se Neji no tiene compromisos con nadie, ni líos amorosos, así que creo no hay ningún impedimento , eso si, la última palabra la tiene él y no yo-Hinata quiso estallar en carcajadas, realmente no entendía el porque de la actitud de Etsuko, pero la aprovecharía par abochornar a su primo.

Neji miro enojado a su prima, lo hacia por molestarla, por nada mas que eso.

-Señorita- el nerviosismo de Neji era evidente, mas por el temblor de su voz, la Hyuga disfruto con la situación, ver a su primo nervioso era algo que no se daba muy seguido.

-Señorita- dijo nuevamente Neji- no es mi intención ofenderla, pero debo negarme a su proposición.

-¿Por qué?- dijo la Uchiha menor, demasiado seria par ala situación

-¡Etsuko- chan, tu no estabas bromeando?!-pregunto Hinata asombrada.

-¿Y porque debía de estarlo?-pregunto la Uchiha menor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Imoto-dijo de pronto Itachi, volteando todos a ver al que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación-¿qué razón tienes para quererte casarte con Hyuga-san?-dijo Itachi.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, o la broma se la habían tomado demasiado enserio, o quizás lo morocha estaba siendo sincera, pero si era verdad, su primo estaría en grabes problemas.

Su rostro me relaja, me hace sentirme aliviada, además de que es primo de mi hermana Hinata, y además es muy guapo y caballero-dijo la Uchiha en contestando la pregunta de Itachi sin pelos en las lenguas.

Pero ni siquiera lo conoces- soltó esta vez la Hyuga mas tensa de lo acostumbrado.

Etsuko entonces miro con sus grandes rubí a los ojos color plata de Neji, Neji entonces la miro, debía de admitir que era muy hermosa, pero no la conocía, entonces Etsuko rompió el contacto visual, y dijo en tono calmado.

-Hinata-san, no creas que es solo un capricho, tu primo realmente me gusta no te lo puedo explicar porque, y estoy segura inclusive de que si paso mas tiempo con el me gustara mucho mas de lo que me gusta ahora.

Hinata entonces miro a los ojos dándose cuenta de que lo que decía la Uchiha era verdad, en sus ojos no se veía ni un signo de broma ni nada por el estilo, suspiro entonces, como si la conversación la hubiese agotada y esta vez miro a Etsuko y le dedico una sonrisa.

Te confieso que jamás e vivido una situación tan extraña- la Hyuga suspiro y prosiguió- pero si vosotros queréis casarse tienen mi bendición.

El morocho no podía sentirse mas incomodo, seguramente debía de estar soñando, si eso era, la gente no hacia propuestas así, menos una jovencita de dieciséis, que lo acababa de conocer.

Esto salía de su razón.

Lo siento Uchiha-san, pero debo rechazar su oferta porque no la conozco- dijo el Hyuga y luego miro, creo que no es prudente que me valla- el morocho avanzo hacia la puerta no queriendo mirar a la pelinegra.

Hyuga Neji- dijo la pelinegra con tono neutral- aunque todos crean que es broma lo que acabo decir- dijo mirando a Hinata- tengo razones fuertes para habértelo pedido, y creo que cuando me conozcas entenderás porque, y aceptaras mi propuesta- y esta vez miro intensamente a los ojos casi blancos del Hyuga- por que esta unión nos favorece tanto a ti como a mi.

El morocho abrió los ojos sabiendo a lo que se refería la Uchiha menor, acaso ella sabría _eso. _

El Hyuga abandono la casa, confundido, como pocas veces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los ojos almendrados volvieron a mirar el lugar con una profunda tristeza, su corazón se estremeció al recordar la escena anterior.

_**Fash Black:**_

_Tente estaba mas feliz ese día,¡por fin!, la pastelería comenzaba a tener excito, si, sabía que era demasiado trabajo para ella sola, pero se la podría, le acababan de llamar pidiéndole una orden de pasteles, demasiados diría ella, pero quizás podría llamar a Hinata para que la ayudara._

_El teléfono volvió a sonar quizás, fuera la misma Hinata la que estuviera llamando. Descolgó el teléfono esperando encontrar la voz dulce de la Hyuga._

_-Moshi-moshi, esta es la pastelería Yayoi?- pregunto un hombre con tono frío._

_-Si que se le ofrece- dijo la morocha con tono alegre._

_Se encuentra Tenten Uboshita?-preguntaron nuevamente._

_Con ella- respondió la morocha, con un mal presentimiento._

_Mi nombre es Aoshi Arima, abogado de la familia **Aburame**, Y llamo para decirle que el plazo par apagar el prestamos que le dimos a su padre, se acaba mañana._

_¿Qué prestamos?-contesto Tenten asustado._

_Al parecer era para una pastelería...-dijo este._

_La morocha palideció, la **pastelería.**_

_El abogado siguió hablando, aunque ella no lo escucho, debía encontrar una solución, sabía que si no pagaba su deuda..._

_No, no era ahora el momento de rendirse, la morocha tomo la agenda que se encontraba a su lado, y busco algo que de seguro se encontraría en la agenda que le había pertenecido a su madre._

_Y lo encontró, la fina letra de su madre remarcaba bien lo que estaba buscando, **Familia Aburame.**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hinata se mordió levemente el labio inferior, intentando detener en vano demostrar su tristeza pero es que amaba esa casa, adoraba ese lugar, y dejarla le producía un enorme vació.

Esa casa la habían elegido ella y Sasuke, ellos la habían buscado, ellos la habían encontrado.

Sintió una mano ancha apoyarse en su hombro y una mano pequeña tomar la suya, miro a ambos, esos 6 meses ellos serian su familia, debía esforzarse para no decepcionarlos, para que mientras ellas estuviera con ellas su presencia les causaras mas alegrías que disgusto, y no lo hacia solo por educación, Etsuko-chan e Uchiha-san, se parecían demasiado a ella.

Y aunque este era un cambio de lo mas radical, tenía a dos personas a su lado, aunque era el fin de una vida, era el comienzo de otra.

_I can´t believe/ No puedo creer_

This could be the end/ Que esto pueda ser el fin 

Hinata se subió a escarabajo volkswagen(**le e puesto algo de mis gustos a la linda** **Hinata espero no les moleste, xD**), acompañada de la angelical Etsuko, quien pidió acompañarla para hablar un momento con ella.

Hinata-san?-dijo la morocha haciendo que la ojiblanca dieran un respingo en su asiento)

Uhmm?- contesto esta con los ojos al volante.

Puedo encender la radio-.

Como quieras – dijo la Hyuga levantando los hombros

La Hyuga encendió la radio, busco y busco...pero nada de lo que escuchaba le llamaba la atención, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse un sonido hizo que la Hyuga le dirigiera una mirada excitada.

Déjala ahí-. Dijo esta casi gritándole a la Uchiha.

Te gusta?- pregunto esta sorprendida.

La Hyuga sonrió de una forma muy poco común en ella.

Una de mis bandas favoritas-

La Hyuga sonrió nuevamente

Y como se llama?- .

Christina y los Subterráneos se llama el grupo, y la canción _Dile a papá._

La Uchiha fue la que sonrió esta vez, sintiéndose identificada con la canción, igual que la que se encontraba a su lado, pero ninguna de las dos sabía que en ese preciso instante, las dos compartían el mismo _sentimiento_ .

_Aunque por naturaleza las dos lo sabían._

_And if it´s real/ Y si es cierto_

_Well I don´t want to know/Bueno, no quiero saberlo_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No sabía cuando, ni como, pero ahora se encontraba siendo besada por un desesperado Naruto, su boca exploraba la suya, haciéndola sentir mareada, aferró sus brazos a su hombros, y un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando el beso su cuello, luego volvió a su boca, besándola, explorándola, parecía no querer saciarse de ella, la mano del rubio se dirigió a su muslo.

Y entonces la pelinaranja reacciono.

Sacando de la poca voluntad que le quedaba , Sasame dirigió las manos al pecho de Naruto, y se separo, sus ojos destellaban, _deseo_, ella respiraba agitada, el solo la observaba.

Que allá cedido en casarme contigo- dijo de pronto la de ojos castaños- no quiere decir que vamos a ser lo que hacen los matrimonios-

Las mejillas de la Fuma se tiñeron de un rojo carmín, el ceño fruncido del Uzumaki, cambio de pronto. Y por un momento se volvió cálido, le sorprendía, la ternura que ella emanaba era interminable.

En cambio la trigueña estaba demasiad avergonzada para levantar sus ojos y encontrarse con los zafiros de su ahora _prometido._

Había salido un momento a dar unas vueltas a las calles de Tokio, y luego había vuelto, pues su estomago había comenzado a rugir.

Y en el preciso instante en que entro, el la convenció para que se casaran.

Y ella callo antes esa mirada zafiro que tanto la atraía, y acepto, pero no espero que el Uzumaki la besaría con tanta pasión y en su interior, sintió algo que no sentía hace mas de dos meses.

_Pasión, amor, deseo...pero a la vez una profunda tristeza y confusión._

_Y ni siquiera sabía porque la había besad, si el decía no amarla. Aunque algo le había quedado muy claro, la deseaba pero el deseo no era lo mismo que el amor._

_¿Podría el deseo convertirse en amor?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

La pelirrosa golpeo nuevamente la puerta del apartamento, sabía con certeza, que el no salía de su casa, excepto por excepciones.

Del apartamento salió un hombre joven, vestido tan solo con una bata suelta y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

-Sakura- dijo el joven sorprendido.

-Hokage necesita un escritor y bajista talentoso nuevamente-.

La Haruno inspecciono al que se encontraba al frente suyo no cambiaba nada, su cabello negro seguía siendo atado en una coleta alta, sus ojo seguían teniendo ese matiz de ensoñecidos.

Shikamaru no salía de su asombro. sabía muy bien a lo que se refería la esmeralda.

-¿Aca...-la voz del morocho fue interrumpida por una voz que venía del apartamento.

-¿Quién es amor?- dijo una mujer , que se encontraba dentro del apartamento.

- Soy yo Temari, Sakura.

Del apartamento salió una despampanante rubia, de ojos verdeazulados.

-Saku-chan- dijo esta, abrazando hasta casi ahogar a la esmeralda.

_Yo también te extrañe._ Pensó la pelirrosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La Hyuga volvió a mirar el techo de su habitación, sonrió al recordar como la Uchiha menor la acompañaba con alegría al que seria su nuevo cuarto, decorado especialmente por ella.

Predominando el color verde limón, elegido especialmente por la morocha, aunque con tanto ajetreo no tubo tiempo de conocer el apartamento de _Itachi._

Un sonrojo ligero se hizo notar en sus mejillas, al recordar lo amable que había sido al llegar al apartamento.

_**Fash Black:**_

_Etsuko miro con impaciencia la habitación a la espera de que la Hyuga, y es que esta se había quedado boquiabierta al ver la hermosa habitación._

_En el centro de esta predominaba una cama, no muy grande, con un hermoso cubrecama color musgo-artesanal por lo que había dicho la Uchiha- encima habían unos mullidos almohadones, de un color verdeazulado- que según la muchacha, adentro contenía miles de aromas-._

_Y ahí no terminaba todo, había un hermosos tocador, color caoba, con un hermoso espejo, extremadamente extraño. Y al otro lado un gran armario, era una pieza acogedora._

_-¿te gusto?- pregunto Etsuko que no soportaba el silencio de Hinata._

_-Muchísimo-contesto con gesto agradecidos-Arigatou gozaimasu, Etsuko-chan._

_La Uchiha pareció fascinada por los agradecimientos de la violicesca, pero fue interrumpida por Itachi, antes de que hablara de nuevo._

_-Imoto, necesito hablar con Hyuga-san- la morocha lo miro, y no reclamos, por la mirada de su Aniki._

_Hyuga-san...-comenzó le morocho antes de ser interrumpida por la ojiplateada._

_-por favor Itachi-san- dijo esta tomándose confianza- llámame Hinata, es incomodo que me trates tan formalmente, no soy una vieja._

_La Hyuga volteo su cabeza, y se encontró con una mirada rubí, que la miraba intensamente, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Hinata-._

_Hinata no supo porque pero le alivio escuchar su nombre ._

_-Uhmm?-respondió relajada_

_-llora-._

_La Hyuga miro de nuevo a los ojos rubí de Itachi, un sentimiento de vació se sintió en su corazón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de la perdida de Sasuke, había estado tan ocupada con el traslado, y había echo caso omiso a lo que le pedía su corazón._

_Llorar desesperadamente._

_Don´t speak/ No hables_

_I know just what you´re saying/ Ya sé lo que estas diciendo_

_Gotas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos, no podía, no podía dejar de llorar, fue abrazada con cariño por el morocho que comprendía muy bien su dolor._

_Y lloro...pero por lo menos..._

_Ya no estaba sola._

_**End Fash Black**_

Intento cerrar sus ojos, pero no conseguía dormir, era casi imposible.

De pronto se sobresalto cuando escucho a alguien gritar, no, no era su imaginación.

Luego escucho como una mujer lloraba y gritaba

-_Te lo ruego Tenchi, no me GOLPEES!-_

La Hyuga escucho claramente esta vez el grito y de donde provenía, salto de su cama dispuesta a ayudar a al que pedía auxilio.

Pues se había _prometido _hace tiempo, que nadie al frente de sus narices, menos una mujer, iba a ser maltratado.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Lamento la demora, es que Medea había estado tan falta de inspiración, que casi cree que no iba poder mostrar este capitulo, pero llegaron las va-k, y la mente se me lleno de ideas, ideas que espero que os guste._

_Por lo menos, van apareciendo mas personajes, y tuvimos un poco de picante junto a Sasame y Naruto, a los que no les guste esta relación, lo siento, peor me gusta mucho esta pareja. Y vemos a un Itachi mucho mas sensible.Por que la Uchiha menor le abra dicho esas extrañas palabras a nuestro Neji, y quien ser ala mujer que gritaba..._

_Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta a Medea le fascinan los misterios._

_Y ahora a contestar sus reviews, aunque sean pocos los que lean esta historia, me dan la suficiente energía para seguirla._

_**Rin Tsuki: **_sip! Me fascina poner en situaciones embarazosas a a pequeña Hyuga, aunque le e puesto un poco mas de coraje, jej, tus reviews me dan el animo suficiente, esta a sido mi historia menos leída, peor al fin y al cabo la quemas quiero, gracias por tus reviews, perdón por la demora, e estado un poco flojita con el tema de los fics.

_**Amaya Erizawa: **_no sabes el honor que me haces sentir con tus reviews, los fics que e leído tuyos, don tan hermosos, y no es por se aduladora, pero eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, por favor sigue pronto tus fics. Y claro que no me molesta que me llames Sango, mi mejor amiga me lo sigue diciendo, por que según ella me parezco a Sango, de Inuyasha(creo que me salí de contexto)pobre de Hinata, creo que soy demasiado mala(risa maléfica de parte de Medea y7o Sango-chan), debo decepcionarte, por ahora no vivirán solitos, pero prometo muchas situaciones con un toque de picantes y porque no embarazosas.

Bueno me despido, y como le digo siempre a mis hermanos y amigos.

_Ustedes están mas locos que yo, yo demuestro mi locura, no la guardo, en cambio ustedes, se la guardan, y cuando la sueltan, explotan!_

_(Si me lo han dicho, estoy lokiita!)_

_¡Viva Hinata!)_

-


	5. Chapter 5

_Hina-chan, todo lo que hice lo hice por ti..._

Los recuerdos taladraban la mente de la violacesca, el recuerdo de una tormentosa noche se havia presente en su memoria, la mujer volvió a gritar, esta vez mas fuerte que antes'_Por favor que pare'_pedía la Hyuga, quien se sostenía la cabeza con una mano debido a los repentinos recuerdo que se venían una y otra vez a su mente.

Dio un salto de su cama mas asustada que antes, debido a que un fuerte ruido, que se notaba que no era aun objeto, había ido a golpearse contra la pared, Hinata sintió las lagrima agolparse un sus opalinos ojos.

En ese momento sintió que la tibia alfombra debería haber sido de un frío sementó para devolverla a la cabeza la razón para pensar que debía hacer en ese momento, pero no era tiempo de pensar, si no de actuar, pensaba estaba bien para algunos momentos, pera esta vez debía actuar por instinto, algo que no dejaba estar mucho en su cuerpo.

_Si el instinto le serviría en ese momento._

En la oscuridad de su cuarto busco el interruptor, la pieza entonces le pareció mas grande y oscura, cuando había entrado juntos los Uchiha , no había reparado en ese echo.

Es que si le hubiesen avisado que tendría que enfrentarse seguramente, con lo que acontecía ahora, hubiese sido mas precavida, hasta un revolver se habría conseguido. Pero no, y ahora buscaba en la fría pared, gracias a Kami-sama que estaba fría, le había ayudado a aclarar un poco mas su mente echa un mullido de sentimientos, y agregándole un problemas mas, si hacia ruido despertaría a los morochos, y lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era despertarlos .

No la primera noche, ¿por qué a ella le tenía que pasar esas cosas, y en estas circunstancias?.

De pronto sintió un alivio, cuando palpo algo de plástico que sobresalía de la pared, el interruptor pensó, palpo con su dedo índice un poco mas arriba , y presiono al encontrar lo que buscaba.

La luz fue tan extensa que hizo parpadear seguidamente a la Hyuga, intentando acostumbrarse, ya que se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, el silencio se prolongo en el departamento continuo, los sollozos pararon, un mal presagio para Hinata, no sabía si había cesado la paliza o lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, que la pobre mujer quizás se encontrara sin vida.

Este sentimiento acongojo el corazón de la Hyuga, acostumbrada a ser noble con todo el mundo, salió de su habitación con paso firme, pero intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a ninguno de los morochos que seguramente se encontrarían placidamente durmiendo ahora, o quizás igual que ella hubiesen sido despertados por los ahogados sollozos que de la atormentada mujer.

Si hubiese sido así, seguramente la habrían ido a ayudar, los hermanos Uchiha tenía un carácter demasiado noble, para quedarse dormidos, y taparse con la almohada para hacer como si nada pasase.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, hasta el momento todo iba bien, no había echo el menor ruido, y seguramente ni notarían cuando ella volviese, aunque seguramente no volvería sola.

Se aventuro un poco mas hacia la puerta, pero tropezó con la pata de una silla provocando que un gemido se le escapara de los labios a la violacesca, que fue enseguida acallado con sus manos, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima se asomase, iba a seguir, pero no contaba con que la luz de la sala de estar se encendiese de pronto.

-¿Qué hace a esta hora en pie, Hinata-san?- la violacesca paso por alto el echo de que la llamase por su nombre, pero no así el tono de reprobación del morocho.

Se dio vuelta en cámara lenta, y se topo con un Itachi que llevaba el pelo enmarañado, y vestido tan solo con unos pantaloncillos corto ataviado con una bata que cubría todo su cuerpo, exceptuando su torso, que se encontraba descubierto por el aflojamiento del cinturón que se amarraba en la cintura, la violacesca trago saliva, y un latente carmín se hizo notar en sus mejillas, que contrastaba mas con su piel nívea.

La Hyuga comenzó a jugar con sus dedo índices, cualquiera que la conociese desde hace tiempo, hubiera dicho que esa era la Hinata neta. Aunque Itachi solo había conocido la nueva personalidad de Hinata, aunque el estado de esta le parecía de lo mas adorable.

Si a Hinata le hubiesen dicho que tendría que vivir con semejante Adonis , se hubiese reído irónicamente, había encontrado a Sasuke, pero Sasuke no era lo que se decía un hombre atractivo(jaja, xD, si lo se el es mas que atractivo, prao para mi historia el tiene que ser un especie de estos niños que tienen una cara con rasgos demasiado finos ¿ alguien me comprende?)

Hinata rodó sus opalinos ojos hasta encontrarse con unos ojos rubí, en ese preciso instante hubo una atmósfera que no supo explicar, Hinata quedo absorbida por esa mirada rubí y lo mismo le paso a Itachi, que quedo prendado de esos ojos casi transparentes.

Un fuerte sonido en la pared rompió la atmósfera de los morochos.

-Itachi-kun...etto...su veci-las palabras de la violacesca fueron acalladas por u agudo grito, entones Itachi sabía el porque de que la Hyuga anduviera en pies a esta hora.

Hinata palideció y se dirigió a paso rápido a la salida, seguida por Itachi. El pasillo los recibió, con una atmósfera tirante, se dirigieron al departamento contiguo, Hinata golpeo la puerta. con fuerza._ Nada._

La Hyuga comenzó a exasperarse, Itachi la miro de reojo, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, y sus ojos había tomado un violeta casi imperceptible, habían tomado la misma decisión, que había visto en la cafetería. Donde el se había comportado demasiado antipático, debido a la situación.

La puerta pareció abrirse , una cabeza morocha salió, mirando todo con el seño fruncido, era un hombre de edad media, sus ojos estaba hundidos, su barbilla parecía no haber sido afeitado hace en días, además se notaba que estaba bajo el efecto de la bebida.

Itachi frunció el seño también, la situación no era del todo bueno, iba a decirle a Hinata que se retirasen, pero esta comenzó hablar, con tono deliberado.

Déjenos pasar, si no quiere que llamemos a la policía- la decisión de los opalinos ojos asusto al hombre quien dio un paso atrás, luego pareció meditar la situación y la miro con sorna.

Vallase- el hombre no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque una mano gruesa y nívea, se interpuso entre el y la puerta, el hombre miro con gesto asustado al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha ya que pareció sorprendido por su presencia.

Ya la escucho, déjela pasar- dijo este gélidamente igual que su mirada.

El hombre iba decir algo, de no ser porque algo paso fugazmente debajo del espacio que había entre su brazo y la puerta, Hinata agradeció a Kami-sama, por haberla dado una estatura pequeña, los sollozos habían cesado ya hace tiempo, y eso la tenía mas que asustada, eso le daba a pensar lo peor.

Busco en el baño en todas partes, hasta que encontró la habitación que seguramente estaría pegado al suyo, entro en este, no logro ver nada, pues el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, busco el interruptor, y la vio, un bulto pequeño que dejaba ver solo un cabello rubio platino.

Hinata paro de golpe, la situación se le hacia demasiado parecida, porque ella ya la había vivido, y al ver que el cuerpo no se movía la Hyuga temió lo peor -_por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando- _la violacesca se acerco lentamente al cuerpo, y mientras menos era la distancia, mas lograba escuchar pequeños sollozos, toco el hombro de la mujer, y esta pareció darse vuelta afligida, sus ojos la miraron asustado. Seguramente pensando que seria otra cara con la que se encontraron.

Pareció sorprendida al encontrarse con esos opalinos ojos en vez de los azabaches de su marido.

-Vallase de aquí, por favor si el sabe que usted me vio, onegai- los ojos de marinos de la mujer la miraron con implora. Entonces la Hyuga, hizo algo que sorprendió a la mujer, la abrazo con cariño, la mujer entonces lloro, descargando toda su impotencia. No sabiendo porque ese voto de confianza en la joven mujer.

_So please stop explaining/ Así que por favor deja de dar explicaciones_

_Don´t tell me cause it hurts/ No me lo digas porque duele_

-Usted vendrá conmigo- la mujer iba negarse, pero al ver los ojos de Hinata que la miraban con gesto desolado, tubo un presentimiento, de que en ese momento debía de aceptar la ayuda de la portadora de los ojos opalinos. Hinata ayudo a pararse a la mujer, pero debido a sus heridas gimió por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie de dolor, de improvisto callos al suelo, no pudiendo sostenerse en sus propias piernas.

Hinata se agacho entonces y le ofreció su espalda, la muchacha pareció dudar un poco, pero al volverla a verla en los ojos supo que por primera vez, debía confiar en alguien, por mucho que fuera un extraño.

Cuando llego a la que seria la sala donde se encontraba la salida, vio que Itachi sostenía la muñeca del hombre, y este parecía ahogar un gemido, pues mordía su labio inferior, con dolor. Itachi le dirigió una mirada a Hinata y esta le sonrió con cansancio, en ese poco tiempo que duro esa sonrisa, la violacesca sintió una alegría demasiado grande al verlo ahí.

Le entrego la muchacha a Itachi, ya que esta tenia el gesto asustadizo, al ver como su marido se le acercaba.

¡Maldita zorra...-un puño blanco y pequeño se dirigió a la mejilla del hombre. Hinata respiraba agitada, era la _segunda_ vez que golpeaba alguien en la cara y como la _primera_ vez, tampoco se arrepentía de hacerlo.

¡ Si te atreves a serle algo, te la veras con la sucesora del Clan Hyuga!- Hinata se sintió apenada por utilizar al clan como respaldo, pero de algo que le sirviese pertenecer a este.

Se dirigió con paso airado a la puerta, seguido, de un Itachi sonriente, esa noche, sentía que despertaba en el una profunda admiración por la pequeña Hyuga, quien a pesar de su sensibilidad y timidez, escondía un gran carácter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La morocha volvió alisar la falda de su vestido, algo poco común en ella, Tenten había descuidado hace mucho tiempo su vestimenta, ya que en la pastelería corría el peligro de mancharse. Por eso ocupaba este tipo de ropa solo en ocasiones especiales.

Se encontraba en un salón amplio, que rebosaba elegancia, el piso de mármol...Todo era casi irreal en la mansión Aburame, había tenido que tomar mucho valor para ir asta ese lugar. Pero ya se estaba poniendo intranquila, hace mas de diez minutos que la tenían esperando ahí. O quizás su nerviosismo le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Bajo su mirada apenada, si todo le resultaba mal, perdería la pastelería de sus padres y no lo soportaría. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, levanto sus ojos pardos y se encontró con una mirada gélida, esos mismos lentes y esa misma gabardina ¿ tanta era su mala suerte, que el ser mas desagradable de la tierra se lo tenía que venir a encontrar, cuando peor estaba?

Nos volvemos a encontrar _Shino-kun-_el morocho sonrió arrogante por el tono de la castaña, consiente del desprecio que sentía esta por el.-

Por lo menos ahora no me grita _oiga_ , creo que esta mejorando- la sonrisa de Shino se enancho mas al ver el descarado sonrojo que tomaban las mejillas trigueñas de Tenten.

Eres idéntica!-los ojos de los dos jóvenes fueron a dar, al fondo de la sala de donde provenía la voz, un hombre de piel trigueña, unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos y una gabardina que solo dejaba ver los ojos por lo alto del cuello, Tente miro a ambos el parecido era demasiado notorio, excepto por el color de la piel del joven que era nívea, y la del adulto anaranjada.-Eres idéntica volvió a repetir el hombre mirando atentamente a Tenten.

¿A quien es idéntica?- pregunto el mas joven de los dos interesado por las palabras de su progenitor.

¡ A Yue es igual a Yue!- el hombre parecía asombrado por sus propias palabras. Tenten rió por lo bajo.

Yo no me parezco para nada a okasan- contesto apenada la morocha.

¿Te refieres por el color del pelo y los ojos?- Tente asintió como respuesta a la pregunta del hombre- es cierto que tu pelo no es rubio ni tus ojos color zafiro pero . en todo los demás, en los rasgos, esa forma de sonrojarse, ¡hasta la forma en la que te sientas, juntando solo tus rodillas!- eres idéntica.

Tenten no se podría creer lo que decía , su madre era demasiado bella, su abuelo había sido ingles y su abuela china, pero había predominado en ella los rasgos ingleses, lo único que la distinguía de que tenía sangre China era su nombre Yue, heredado por el color de sus ojos.

En cambio Tenten era trigueña, de ojos pardos y cabello chocolate, nada comparada con su madre, sabía que no era fea. Pero no era la gran cosa, sus rasgos era muy pocos femeninos, su único atributo eran sus ojos, en Japón era extraño no ver a alguien con los ojos azabaches o cafés, pero ella los tenia de un extraño color miel.

La muchacha de cocas en la cabeza tomo valor para enfrentarse a lo que iba a decir, pero subitamente sus manos temblaron y un frió escalofrió le atravesó la espalda, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos lentes, y aunque no los podía ver, sabía que debajo de estos el morocho la analizaba con la mirada.

Definitivamente ese día se había despertado con el pie equivocado, o quizás, pensó con esperanza, este era un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño. Suspiro cansada, sabiendo que eso no sucedería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Arashi-nichan...- las palabras de la pelinaranja se quedaron en el aire-¿qué_ hace el aquí?-_no podía salir de su impresión.

- Sasame-san- me da gusto encontrarla- si, no podía ser otro, esa misma sonrisa que años atrás había echo que su corazón le latiese, ese pelo griacesco, esos ojos azabaches, si no podía se otro que Fuuma Arashi, su primo, su protector y lo mas importante, su primer amor.

Atrás una confundida Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para darle mas privacidad a la trigueña, pero tenía que tener sus sentidos en alerta, todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza la intensa palidez que había tomado la cara de esta y el matiz ensombrecido y confundido que tomaron sus morochos ojos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Unos ojos color cian miraban vacíos la habitación, una habitación colorida y llena de vida, recordó entonces a una joven de ojos opalinos que la había ayudado sin preguntar quien y donde solo le había entregado apoyo incondicional, como si la conociese de todo la vida Hyuga-san era un especie de ángel que Kami-sama le había enviado.

_Don´t speak/No hables_

_I know what you´re thinking/ Sé lo que estás pensando_

De pronto la nombrada entro, llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja, seguramente con el desayuno, la violacesca dejo la bandeja en uno de los muebles quedando de espaldas a la de ojos cian.

-Yamanaka san?- llamo la Hyuga para atraer la atencion de la mujer, unos años mayor que ella.

-Uhmmm?- contesto

Hinata se dio vuelta dejando ver en sus ojos una profunda preocupación.

- Suminasen por mi indiscreción, quizás ahora usted tenga más problemas con su marido.

Ino Yamanaka no cabía en su razón, creía que le preguntaría sobre porque el la golpeaba u algo así, pero hasta ese momento la de ojos opalinos se había mantenido al margen, no haciéndole ninguna pregunta personal y respetando se intimidad, _¿ hace cuanto no veía tanta gratitud en alguien, alguien que sin importarle que la apoyara?_

_I don´t need your reasons/ No necesito tus razones_

_Don´t tell me cause it hurts/Don´t tell me cause it hurts  
_

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, esta vez acompañadas de alivio, y de gratitud hacia Hinata Hyuga, quien hasta ahora le había extendido sus manos sin nada a cambio.Y entre sollozos comenzó a hablar.

-Tenshi era amigo de mi padre Inoichi Yamanaka, desde pequeña sent. que me miraba algo extraño, y cuando se lo comente a mi padre, este dijo que eran alucinaciones de mi vanidad de mujer, así que hice caso omiso a mis intuiciones y deje de lados sus insolentes el tiempo mi papa cayo enfermo, y no tubo vuelta atrás, así que paso lo inevitables, _lo perdimos..._

_Our memories,well,they can be inviting/ Nuestros recuerdos bueno, pueden ser tentadores  
But some are altogether mighty frightening/ Pero algunos son terriblemente aterradores_

-A mi madre poco después de eso, se le declaro Leucemia, entonces no teniendo como pagarle las caros tratamientos, Tenshi me ofreció una salida, casarme con el, sin ningún compromiso de por medio, el no me exigiría nada como pareja, solo disfrutaría de mi compañía.

_Entonces yo cedí…_

-Me case con, y al poco tiempo el comenzó a pagar el tratamiento de mi madre, al principio todo iba bien, el pasaba las tardes conmigo, éramos como buenos amigos, nada mas…y yo me empecé a sentir cómoda con la situación, inclusive pensé que podía llegar amarlo, pero esa tarde, paso lo inevitable.

-Una tarde en que yo me encontraba tomando una siesta en mi cuarto- pues el mismo lo había decidido que tuviéramos cuartos diferentes- me desperté sobresaltada por un gran peso, abrí los ojos asustadas, y me encontré con Tenshi sobre mi, su mirada parecía nublada, entonces me di cuenta de sus intenciones…-

Las lágrimas cedieron otra vez, y sus ojos color cian se oscurecieron, Hinata comprendió lo que había sucedido y se apuro a abrazar a la joven que lloraba desesperada, Hinata rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer y esta se sujeto fuertemente de su blusa.

-¡ Intente sacármelo de encima, hice de todo por sacármelo, lo rasguñe le pegue le grite…-Hinata la abrazo mas fuerte, debido a la impotencia que sentía- cuando termine pareció quedarse dormido, corrí el baño, sentía su asqueroso olor por todos lados, me senita sucia, cochina, me metí a la ducha y me refegue todo el cuerpo, no me importaba el dolor que sentía por a fuerza de mis movimientos, no me importaba, porque el olor y la repugnante presencia de su cuerpo no se iba, no se iba…

Hinata miraba a todos lados, no sabiendo que hacer mientras Ino la abrazaba con más fuerza y sollozaba junto a su pecho…

El te que había traído Hinata, dejo de humear, y la hermosa flor que acompañaba el desayuno comenzó a deshojarse

_As we die, both you and I / Mientras morimos, tú y yo  
With my head in my hands / Con mi cabeza en mis manos_

_I sit and cry / Me siento y lloro_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kya….espero que les aya gustado el chap, poco a poco van apareciendo mas personajes

Como Ino yamanaka, jeje, realmente me e demorado un mundo en actualizar, espero me perdonen

Espero sus comentarios!!!

Ukio-oni-chan: Ohayo!!!, me e demorado mucho en actualizar…y si mis delirios son la parejas fuera de lo normal…se que son extrañños, peor me gusta salirme de las tipicas parejas(naruhin y sasusaku) y sobre lo de Sakura…ya veremos con quie la pongo aunque tengo una idea, Ja-ne!

Tuki-sama: disculpa la demora, espero te guste el capitulo

Kaname87: que riko que a la gente le guste mi historia…gracias por tus reviews y disculpa por la demora, Ja-ne!

Mirchus: gracias por tus reviews, espero te guste el capitulo, Ja-ne!!!

Amaya Erizawa:Jejeje! Aprendi a subir capitulos, espero te gusten…jeje, eso Ja-ne


	6. Chapter 6

_Lamento las molestias, debo deci__r que subí el capitulo incompleto xD, y hace poco acabo de notar mi error… aquí esta el capitulo 6 enterito xD_

**Capitulo 6****: Yuki**

Hinata quito la maleza que llenaba el lugar, quito las flores marchitas por unos nuevos Crisantemos amarillos, la flor favorita de su madre. Hace un mes que no visitaba un cementerio, ya sea por la muerte de Sasuke, o quizás porque no le gustaban los cementerios. Pero fuera, como fuera, era el cumpleaños de su madre, limpio con su mano el piso, no importándole ensuciarse. En la placa de mármol, que se comenzó a ver en el piso, mientras Hinata quitaba el polvo decía _"A nuestra querida esposa, madre e hija, Yuri Hyuga, que descanse en paz"._

"_¿Qué descanse en paz?"_, pensó la amatista con ironía, _"Si la frialdad de papá y la opresión del consejo termino con ella"_, frunció el seño con fuerza, _"Mamá y hace poco mi querido Sasuke-kun ¿es que siempre tengo que quedarme sola?"_, al igual que siempre sintió salir a flote sus lagrimas, de pronto sintió una mano cálida, y reconfortante en su hombro, voltio y encontró a Naruto con su par de jades llorosos, mas atrás Neji y una Etsuko que agarraba el brazo de su primo con fuerza, y mas atrás Itachi que hablaba tranquilo junto Ino.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que estas sola", agrego Naruto, como adivinado sus pensamientos, al instante Hinata lo abrazo, provocando que este se cayera, escucho de fondo la risa angelical de Etsuko-chan, y como en mucho tiempo no lo hacían, Hinata y Naruto rieron.

"_Oka-san, gracias por darme una familia tan especial"_, pensó Hinata al ver los crisantemos de reojo.

Una hora después, Hinata sentía que debía volver a casa, había comenzado a hacer frío. Se cerró el abrigo blanco que llevaba, y de pronto sintió como algo frío tocaba su frente "Yuki…", dijo en un volumen bajo.

"Seppen…", Hinata se sobresalto al oír la voz de Uchiha-san a sus espaldas, pensó que se encontraría sola, desde que Neji-kun le había pedido a todos un poco de intimidad para ella. "Eso es a lo que me recuerdas", volvió a decir el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, de forma pensativa," A un copo de nieve, con ese abrigo blanco". Y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de forma descarada.

"Me referi-ría a que esta ne-nevando", Hinata se horrorizo al oírse tartamudeando, el interpelado miro hacia arriba, mientras un copo de nieve caía sobre su pelo, Hinata pensó que todos los Uchihas, a pesar de siempre querer demostrarse fríos, eran muy humanos. Sobre todo Itachi-san, el último mes se había comportado como un ángel, ayudando a Ino-san con los procesos legales para poner una demanda y para divorciarse. Durante dos semanas había vivido con ellos, pero al final más por el miedo que le causaba, que por otra cosa, había decidido mudarse con un antiguo amigo de la infancia, Akimichi-san.

Akimichi-san, tenía un restaurante, que si bien no era muy elegante y era bastante pequeño, era cálido, familiar y servia buena comida. Además, Hinata al ver que no había más personal que Choji y luego Ino, había preguntado si podía trabajar en él, cosa que Choji gustoso acepto. Ya había pasado una semana desde eso, y las cosas habían funcionado bastante bien, a pesar de la remuneración que se le pagaría todos los meses, Hinata había insistido a Itachi que necesitaba trabajar. Para Hinata era imposible estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada, y estar trabajando todos los días en el restaurante que tenia el mismo nombre que su dueño, Hinata sentía que poco a poco superaría la muerte de Sasuke.

El suelo parecía un manto blanco suave e impasible, Hinata sintió gana de hacer ángeles, como cuando era pequeña, de correr, de tocar la nieve. De pronto observo como Etsuko-chan se acercaba con una bola de nieve, y su cara de malicia le anunciaba lo que iba a hacer, antes de poder avisarle a Uchiha-san, una emocionada Etsuko grito "Itachi, piensa rápido", y para sorpresa de Hinata este alcanzo a esquivar perfectamente la bola de nieve que al pasar de largo impacto directamente en su cara.

"¿Hinata?, ¿estas bien?", pregunto una Etsuko con ojos de perrito arrepentido, y la de ojos opalinos ante tales perlas rubí no pudo mas que sonreír. "No te preocupes, estoy más que bien", contesto Hinata

Itachi entonces observo a la Hyuga, su abrigo de un impecable blanco se encontraba estropeado, se veía un poco despeinada, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono carmín, y sus ojos opalinos, siempre opacos, brillaban, haciendo que tomaran un tono violeta.

Y en ese momento, pudo observar con admiración, a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado Sasuke, _La viuda de su hermano_.

O

O

Tenten se sentía aburrida y sin ganas de hacer nada, no le había ido mal, pero la pastelería no estaba teniendo los resultados que ella quería. Desde que había ido a visitar, Aburame-sama, este había sido completamente amable, otorgándole más tiempo para pagar la deuda, "un mes más", y faltaba una semana para que se cumpliera ese mes, al paso que iba perdería la pastelería de sus padres.

La campana de la entrada sonó "Okaerinasai", anuncio la morocha lo mas alegre que pudo. "Aburame-san", anuncio Tenten, "¿Qué se le ofrece?", para la irritación de Tenten, al igual que todos los domingos anteriores. Aburame Shino había decidido pasar por su pastelería. Para sorpresa de Tenten, Aburame se encontraba sin lentes de sol. Sus ojos caoba la miraban como rabia. La morocha se sintió incomoda _"¿Es que no piensa decir nada?"_.

"¿Qué va a llevar?", preguntó ella, tratando de romper el hielo, pero los ojos oscuros de él, seguían mirándola con rabia _"¿y que le hice a este?"_, pensó. Tenten observó al joven que tenía frente suyo con más atención, si bien encontró la misma rabia que había visto desde su llegada, observo algo que acompañaba a Hinata y Neji: tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza.

"¿Por qué siempre estas feliz?, pregunto Shino, haciendo que se sobresaltara, "¿Por qué siempre estas feliz?, si vas a peder la pastelería, si estas sola, ¿Por qué siempre sonríes?". Tenten, sorprendiéndose a si misma, no se altero, sintió pena por él que se encontraba al frente suyo, sintió soledad y una profunda familiaridad. Seguramente, al igual que ella, él, también se sentía solo.

"_¿Por qué sigo adelante, si estoy tan sola?"_ y al instante, los Hyugas se presentaron en su cabeza y un atolondrado profesor y amigo de cabellos y apariencias extrañas, el profesor Guy y Lee, haciendo presencia, _"No estoy sola"_. La morocha, para el asombro de Shino, lo dejo solo en la pastelería y se dirigió a la cocina, paso un rato antes de que volviera. En sus manos traía un una bolsa, que en su contenido parecía llevar una caja

"Taiyaki", dijo sonriendo Tenten, "El pastel favorito de Oka-san, va por parte de la casa". Aburame Shino, se tardo antes de recibir el "regalo", que le estaban haciendo. "Convídale a Aburame-sama, me comento que también era su pastel favorito".

Aunque se tardo en contestar, Aburame al final habló "dōmo arigatō gozaimasu", y ante una sorprendida Tenten, Shino hizo una reverencia y se fue. Pero lo que quizás mas sorprendió a Tenten, fueron las mejillas sonrojadas de Shino, que alcanzo a ver, antes que saliera por la puerta de la pastelería.

Y este hecho hizo sonreír a Tenten _"gane"_, pensó.

O

O

Naruto llego al departamento que compartía con Sakura hace tres años, en algún momento ese lugar había sido habitado por tres personas: él, Sakura y Sasuke, pero tras el compromiso de este último, con Hinata, el pelinegro había decidido irse a vivir solo.

De pronto escucho ruidos de su casa, era su imaginación, hace tiempo no escuchaba eso, no podía equivocarse era la guitarra de Sasuke, que sonaba con mas fuerza que nunca. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y encontró a una apasionada Sakura, que trataba de igualar, con éxito debía reconocer, al antiguo dueño de la guitarra que tocaba. A su lado un concentrado chico, de aspecto indiferente y aburrido, tocaba con maestría el bajo, y en la batería un ausentado Kakashi-sensei tocaba con perfección.

Vio que en el sillón, se encontraba una emocionada Sasame, que aplaudía cada vez que Sakura hacia un solo, y para sorpresa de este, la pelirrosa trataba de estar a la altura de los halagos de la pelinaranja, tocando aún mucho mejor. Le sorprendió, que a pesar de lo celosa que era su amiga, parecía llevarse bien con "su" prometida.

Sakura para de tocar, se notaba cansada, pero entusiasmada y feliz, como hace en mucho tiempo no la veía. Sus esmeraldas brillaban, y él pensó que ahí se encontraba la mujer de la cual se había enamorado cuando era tan solo un niño "¿No piensas unirte a nosotros?", pregunto la mujer que era objeto de su atención. Naruto busco con la mirada su instrumento, en el grupo el se encargaba de ser la segunda guitarra y Sakura en el bajo, pero al parecer las cosas había cambiado al faltar uno de los integrantes.

"¿Por qué?", pregunto Naruto confuso.

"¿Por qué?", contesto Sakura pensativa, acaricio con sus manos el mango de la guitarra, y por unos segundos se quedo mirando al vacío. "Es una promesa que le hice a Sasuke-Kun", sostuvo con firmeza.

"Nos falta vocalista…", pensó Naruto en voz alta, recordando el timbre claro y brillante de Sasuke, uno de los mejores tenores que Naruto hubiese escuchado.

"No estaría tan segura", contesto la único miembro femenino del grupo. "¿Has escuchado alguna vez cantar a Hinata?".

**FLASHBACK**

_Un pequeño Naruto mantenía la respiración, para no ser descubierto por algún miembro de del Soke. Naruto como sirviente de los Bunke, tenía claro que no debía estar ahí, en la sala de música donde a los miembros del clan se les instruía desde pequeños en la música. Pero aún a pesar de esto, el pequeño Uzumaki era capaz de soportar cualquier castigo, cualquier reto, sólo para escuchar a la pequeña Hyuga tocando su violín. Lucia tan esforzada, tan concentrada, que a pesar de que las notas salieran algunas veces discordes, Naruto sentía una paz enorme escuchando todos los días a Hinata practicar en el violín._

_Naruto se apoyo un poco mas en las puerta para poder escuchar mejor a la pequeña Hinata, pero en este descuido empujo la puerta, poniéndose al descubierto._

" _¿Qui-én….qui-én es-s usted-d? " el rubio se sorprendió de cómo hablaba la pequeña Hyuga, parecía arrastrar las palabras, como si tuviese temor de su presencia. Naruto se sintió incomodo, desde que tenía uso de razón la gente solía tratarlo en la mansión como si fuese algo inexistente, solían mirarlo desde arriba y no dirigirle la palabra a menos de que se estimase necesario._

" _Me llamo"Uzumaki Naruto, lamento haberla interrumpido, Hyuga-sama" – y al instante agacho su cabeza, como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, un hábito que se le había impregnado en la piel._

"_Hin-nata" …_

"_Uhm…?" – preguntó Naruto_

"_Llámeme-me sólo-o Hin-nata, Uzuu -maki-san-n". Al decir esto Hinata le sonrió con ternura, inclino su cabecita hacia un lado, haciendo que los cortos mechones que llevaba a los costados se inclinaran con ella, su piel nívea, junto con su cabello violeta, hacían un contraste tan armonioso, que hacían parecer de esa pequeña criatura un ángel. Hinata era como todos los Hyugas, de piel nívea y pelo oscuro. Aunque a diferencia de estos, su pelo no era castaño, sino violeta, y a pesar de que sus ojos eran extremadamente opalinos, en vez de tener matices grises, los suyos eran lavanda._

"_Entonces dígame Naruto solamente, Hinata…". Naruto dijo su nombre en voz baja, como si alguien pudiese escucharlo._

"_Des-cuide … a es-sta hor-ra nadi-e sue-ele andar-r por-r a-aquí". Hinata miró el piso con tristeza, y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Naruto pudo observar que sus ojos brillaban, como si en cualquier momento la Hyuga se pusiera a llorar._

"_¿Por qué?". Preguntó Naruto, casi dudando de si debiese preguntar o no._

"_Por-que toc-co tan-n ma-al, que-e ellos-s prefi-ieren-ren ausentar-rse". La pequeña Hyuga se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, y Naruto se sintió culpable de aquello._

"_Yo no pienso que sea así". Hinata lo miró con asombro ante su respuesta."Incluso, yo hace mucho tiempo que me ausento de mis labores solo para oír mientras usted tocaba". Al decir esto Naruto enrojeció, y Hinata también, pareció sonreír por un momento, pero luego volvió al mismo mutismo de hace algunos instantes. "¿Le pasa algo Hinata-sama?". Hinata dudo antes de contestar._

"_La-a ver-dad-d es-s que a mi-i no-o me-e gus-sta to-car violin?" Naruto se sorprendió ante el comentario de la niña. Su carita siempre tierna, mostró por primera vez una mueca de disgusto, arrugando el ceño, como si no pudiese entender algo. "A mi-i me-e gusta-aría poder-r cantar-r como oka-san, demo, oto-san no-o me deja-ja cantar-r". Naruto recordó entonces la muerte de la esposa del líder del clan y comprendió que la pequeña que estaba ahí, que solía ir a escuchar todas las tardes era ni más ni menos que la próxima heredera del Clan Hyuga. Pero aún al descubrimiento de este echo Naruto no se sintió incomodo ante la presencia de ella, sorprendentemente se seguía sintiendo extrañamente en paz._

"_Hinata-sama, ¿le molestaría cantar para mí? Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida como si le hubiese pedido algo demasiado difícil, pero al instante su mirada se tranquilizó._

"_De-mo…me-e sé un-na sola canció-n". Contesto la Hyuga avergonzada._

"_No importa, solo quiero oírla cantar". Y Naruto le sonrió alentándola. Hinata se sonrió, ese muchacho la hacia sentirse extrañamente feliz, era primera vez que alguien le hablaba sin reproches y la miraba con dulzura .Hinata decidió no dudar mas, se enderezó, y de sus boca comenzó a salir una melodiosa voz_

" _**Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku (8)" **__. __Naruto sintió su corazón entibiarse ante suave voz de la vida. Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar._

**FIN FASH BLACK**

"Naruto, ¡Naruto! ¿Estas bien?", preguntó Sasame al ver que de pronto su prometido había caído en un transe, hacia un momento que trataba de que reaccionara, apretando su brazo cada vez mas fuerte.

"Si, estoy bien, tranquila Sasame" dijo tomando su mano con la suya, provocando cierto sonrojo en la pelinaranja que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura. "Hinata canta como los ángeles". Sostuvo mirando a Sakura.

"Entonces, tendrás que convencerla de que se una al grupo".

"Eso déjamelo a mí". Contesto Naruto.

O

O

Hinata había dejado la comida preparada para Etsuko, quien desde hace algún tiempo asistía a una escuela pública cercana. Así que últimamente Hinata antes de acostarse tenía que preparar la comida que Etsuko llevaría y además dejar arreglado la ropa que ocuparía para trabajar el día siguiente. Por lo mismo Hinata últimamente se encontraba en un estado de constante movimiento. Se preparaba para acostarse, pero cuando iba entrando a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que su habitación se encontraba en desorden. Había salido tan apurada en la mañana, que apenas había tenido tiempo de cocinar el desayuno y de arreglarse. Itachi insistía en que el trabajo era demasiado para ella, y que el presupuesto le alcanzaba perfectamente para contratar a alguien.

Pero a Hinata le gustaba encontrarse ocupada, tenía menos tiempo para pensar, y en consecuencia menos tiempo para sentirse triste. La verdad es que Hinata prefería no pensar.

Fue a buscar una aspiradora para sacarle el polvo acumulado a su alfombra y se dirigió luego a su habitación. La verdad es que comparada con la habitación de Etsuko-chan, la suya se encontraba en orden, pero Hinata era una maniática del orden, y no soportaba hasta la más mínima arruga en la cama.

Levanto el cubrecama y se encontró con el estuche de su violín, llamándola, a pesar del increíble odio que Hinata le tenía a ese instrumento, al recordarle a la expresión siempre dura de su padre, también guardaba cierto cariño. A Hinata le picaron las manos por sacar el violín del estuche y tocar, jamás fue un genio como Neji con el violonchelo, o una brillante pianista como su hermana pequeña Hanabi. Pero por lo menos era regular o tocaba bien, según Naruto.

Hinata acaricio el estuche con cariño, quizás debería hacerle una limpieza al instrumento, era delicado, y desde hace mucho tiempo que no habría el estuche. Se disponía a abrirlo, cuando a su pieza entro una soñolienta Etsuko.

¿No debería estar durmiendo señorita? – preguntó Hinata, un poco molesta por la intromisión. Pero el enojo se le paso rápido. Con Etsuko no podía molestarse, a pesar del poco respeto que la pequeña Uchiha mantenía con su privacidad, Hinata sentía una debilidad hacia aquellos rubíes.

¿Tocas violín? – como siempre la pequeña Etsuko ignoraba su pregunte, Hinata ladeo la cabeza, mientras una vena comenzaba a marcarse en su sien, esa niña no tenia remedio.

Tocaba violín – si sabía tocar violín, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía. Cuando tocaba lo hacía para tratar de complacer a su padre. Pero cuando se había visto lejos de ese yugo opresor, se había dado cuenta que no tenía ninguna razón para seguir tocando y había abandonado el instrumento, si bien se preocupaba de su limpieza, no había vuelto a tocar desde que había abandonado la mansión Hyuga.

¿Por qué no tocas un poco para mí? – Hinata dudo en hacerlo, no sabía si aún recordaba como hacerlo, no sabía si podría hacerlo.

Mejor que no, Itachi-san se podría molestar si hago mucho ruido, tu sabes que cuando se encierra en la oficina no le gusta que nadie le moleste – para su horror Hinata noto que estaba buscando una excusa para no tocar el violín. Aún seguí sin superar lo de su padre.

Si se molesta, yo le digo que te extorsione para que lo hicieras – Etsuko sonrió al decir lo último, y Hinata pensó que eso era realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

O

O

Itachi retiro el mechón negro que le cubría los ojos, y se masajeo la sien debido a una fuerte punzada. Lo más probable es que debería comenzar a usar lentes de descanso. Estaba terminando de revisar unos balances que le había enviado Kurenai y se puso a divagar sobre la mañana. Se había sentido extrañamente contento, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y debía reconocer que era gracias a la presencia de su cuñada, quien parecía progresar bastante bien.

La verdad es que al principio se había sentido algo incomodo con tanta gente en su casa, casi todos los días solían tener algún visitante. Ya fuera el ruidoso de Naruto o el primo de Hinata, o la graciosa jovencita china, Tenten. Itachi al principio se había sentido fuera de lugar, pero pasado un tiempo se había acostumbrado a la situación, y más de una vez había permanecido en la instancia para escuchar alguna conversación interesante, o había logrado entablar comunicación con Neji, con el que tenía un carácter similar.

Su vida había pasado de ser tranquila y silenciosa, a una vida ruidosa y movida. Pero la verdad era que no le desagradaba ese hecho.

Se estiro en su silla para desperezarse, haciendo que todo su trabajado abdomen se marcarse en su camisa. Itachi solía entrenarse duramente para no volverse un hombre totalmente sedentario, a pesar de haber dejado muchos hábitos de su vida anterior que tenía, a Itachi no le gustaba estar mucho sentado.

Mientras divagaba, Itachi empezó a escuchar una melodía de violín que lo atrapo, fue una sensación extraña, parecida a un estremecimiento, y el corazón se le encogió como hacía tiempo no le pasaba. Pudo reconocer perfectamente la melodía de Romance, quizás no era perfecta, pero la persona que lo tocaba parecía ponerle una nota de emoción a cada nota.

Salió de la habitación, noto que la melodía provenía del cuarto de Hinata, pero no creyó que fuese ella, abrió la puerta con cuidado, con miedo de pensar que si la abría con mucha fuerza, la música desaparecería. Ahí dentro se encontraba una impactada Hanabi, con sus ojos abiertos, acongojados. Y en el centro del lugar una Hinata que miraba a la nada, sus dedos blancos, se veían aún muchos mas pálidos al contacto con el violín , su pelo violeta relucía, sus ojos normalmente suave, se veían de una color lavanda intenso. No miraba a nadie, y aunque se encontraba a centímetros de ella, noto con sorpresa que ella no se encontraba ahí, parecía perdida en otro mundo. Itachi no pudo comprender lo que sintió al ver a Hinata en ese estado, era como si la jovencita dulce y tímida a la cual protegía y veía como una hermana pequeña, se hubiese tornado de pronto en un ser etéreo, una ninfa, demasiado sensual y elegante para verla como una pequeña hermana política.

La había visto miles de veces en pijama, recién bañada, o en ropa interior (como cuando la fue a buscar a la casa en la se supone viviría con Sasuke). Pero en todas esas oportunidades Itachi no había sido consciente de la sensualidad y elegancia que exhalaba Hinata. Se había encargado de cuidarla, de protegerla pero jamás de observarla.

El objeto de sus pensamientos termino de tocar, su expresión volvió a ser apacible. Cuando noto su presencia, sus ojos parecieron perturbarse y sus mejillas se sonrojaron como era tan característico en ella.

- Lo lamento Itachi-san, no fue mi intención molestarlo – y acto seguido Hinata hizo una referencia, agregándole mas solemnidad a sus disculpas.

- Descuida Hinata, fue un placer escucharte tocar – Itachi le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque su interior parecía perturbado, sin ninguna razón. Hinata pareció sentirse mejor porque sonrió tranquila.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar? – pregunto el morocho, a lo que Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Es costumbre en el Clan Hyuga que a los herederos de las ramas se les enseñe alguna habilidad en un instrumento clásico – e Itachi pareció entender que Hinata no había aprendido por voluntad propia, porque no hizo mas preguntas.

- Aunque yo hubiese preferido aprender a cantar… - y lo último lo dijo tan bajo Hinata que Itachi a penas pudo percibirlo cuando salía con Etsuko de la habitación.

O

O

Hinata ya había terminado de ordenar su cuarto, y se encontraba presta a acostarse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

_- Naruto-kun?, porque me estará llamando a estas horas – _se pregunto Hinata a si misma antes de contestar – Mochi mochi? - .

- Hinata-channnnnnnnnnnnn! – Hinata tuvo que alejar el celular para no quedar sorda, se alegraba del entusiasmo que mostraba su amigo por ella. Pero tenía ganas de dormir, y no entendía porque el rubio la llamaba si se habían visto en la mañana. Pero aún así, al final a Hinata le gano el cariño por el hombrecito al otro lado del teléfono y contesto.

-¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? – contesto mientras una gotita caía por su cara.

- Etto… como decírtelo - la morocha se sorprendió de que él siempre impulsivo Naruto dudase en decir algo.

- Naruto, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada.

- – Hinata tardo en procesar la información, ya fuera por la rapidez con la que fue dicha o el echo de que no entendía porque el grupo en el que antiguamente Sasuke tocaba, querían ponerla como vocalista.

- Yo no canto bien – protesto Hinata.

- Sabes que no es así, a mi me encanta como cantas – dijo Naruto.

- Eso es porque Naruto-kun encuentra que todo lo que hago esta bien – su tono se noto triste.

- Puede ser, pero la persona que dio la idea de ponerte como vocalista no fui yo, fue otra persona… - Naruto dejo la frase en suspenso, esperando que Hinata preguntara sola, para que mordiera el anzuelo, y así fue.

- ¿Quién fue? – pregunto ella, casi con miedo.

- El ensayo es mañana, a las nueve, en el departamento – y cortó, dejando a Hinata la curiosidad, y con la excusa perfecta para que se presentara mañana.

- _Tramposo Naruto-kun_ – fue lo último que pensó Hinata antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

**Fin capitulo 6**

_**Lo sé, años en actualizar, lamento no haber contestado reviews… recién después de algunos años descubrí como contestar los reviews de forma privada …tonta de mi…espero que me sigan escribiendo reviews y esta vez si los contestare…no les prometo constancia … ya verán que soy muy inconstante Xd.**_

_**La verdad es que pensé en no continuar esta historia, porque he cambiado bastante de que la publique, y me cuesta creer que una persona que ame a otra, pueda llegar a hacerlo después… es por eso que quizás la narración se vuelva un poco lenta … aún así ojala les guste **____** .. .me esforcé mucho, ya que no sabía como continuarla, pero ahora que agarre el hilo de nuevo tengo idea de cómo hacerlo … en fin … espero que le guste :D**_


End file.
